A Little of This, A Little of That
by deppdependant
Summary: Twist on the orginal plot. Mort and his girlfriend are living a "perfect" life and about to marry but who's to say Ex Amy doesnt have tricks up her sleeve? Or is Mort still the death dealer?
1. Chapter 1

**A little of this, A little of that**

**NOTE: I DONT NOTE OWN ANY SECERT WINDOW CHARACTERS. **

**_IN THE BEGINING OF THE STORY MORT DOES LOOK DIFFERENT HIS LOOKS DO CHANGE INTO THE MOVIE CHARACTER WE ARE ALL FAMALIAR WITH FURTHER ALONG INTO THE STORY. _**

**_I WROTE THIS BACK IN 2006 SO ITS NOT MY BEST WORK AND IM SURE THERE ARE A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS AND TYPO'S I WILL TRY TO FIX AS MANY AS I FIND, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVINCE :p PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, THIS IS ONE MY PERSONAL FAVS. ENJOY_**

_I sat there thinking it through. I refused to look at what had to be lying to me in front of my face. With my head in the palm of my hands I threw the plastic test across the room and let out a groan of agony. Rubbing my stomach I began to feel sick again. Hugging the toilet I tossed up my breakfast and sobbed. It was true. I couldn't deny what my body was telling me, I was indefinitely, pregnant. Little did I know that would change everything. That exact moment was a sever turning point in my life and several others._

December 25th 1998

Christmas night

The snow outside was accumulating but the warmth of the fireplace made it feel like summer again. It was getting hotter by the second but it wasn't the flames it was the moment between the two of them.

"Have I told you that I love you yet today?" Mort asked sweetly.

Sarah thought to herself and then replied, "Only about 10 times but you know I love you too."

Mort's hand found hers and brought it up to hip lips.

They were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room, right next to the Christmas tree. This had been their first Christmas together. The whole day they hadn't had a second alone. Every hour was spent with their families. Finally, they were home alone, at last.

"Well, then, I love you again." Mort smiled warmly and kissed her finger tips.Sarah closed her eyes enjoying his touch.

All day Mort had been acting stranger than usual. He seemed as though he had something to say but couldn't or didn't. This bothered her. Her eyes opened to find his lips in front of hers. She giggled and kissed him.

"Come on, I've got one more present for you but it's in the bedroom." He stood up and grabbed her hand.

Sarah stood up onto her feet and followed Mort into their master bedroom. Once he opened the door she gasped. She couldn't believe what laid before her eyes. The whole room was candle lit and rose petals lead in a scattered trail up unto the silk covered bed.

"Mort, you really shouldn't have-" Before she could finish her words he kissed her.

Almost instinctively she wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened their kiss. Their tongues collided and so did their thoughts. Slowly he walked her backwards in the direction of the red rose petals and laid her down across the bed. The intensity of their kisses increased and she could feel him press hard between her thighs.

"Sarah, promise me something..."Mort began as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll always be by my side, forever."

Sarah smiled and replied, "I promise, forever."

"Then kiss me." He directed and lifted her chin up to his.

She kissed him as passionate as their first kiss and let him reach up her V-neck shirt. His fingers dwindled themselves along her stomach and her breasts. Pulling away from her hungry lips he unhooked his belt and tossed it behind his back. Then he replaced his finger tips with his lips and kissed along her chest. Her nails dug into his bare back as he licked across her hardened nipples.

"Say you love me again." She whispered.

"I love you more than anything. I love you more than I love myself. I love you to stars and back." His breath felt warm against her cool skin and she began to feel dizzy. He had her lost again, lost in his deep brown eyes, lost in his gentle touch.She wanted him She wanted him so bad so could already taste him but she knew he'd make her wait, he always did. He could have her going for hours on end.

That night would be different though, that night the passion would get the best of them. His kisses traveled down her navel and he slipped off her shirt and discarded her bra. Goose bumps formed along her skin as she watched him travel lower. His hands shook as he unbuttoned her jeans. Once they were off he let her go to work on his. After the two of them were completely naked they held onto one another and Sarah rolled on top of him. Her head cradled itself in his neck. Inhaling his scent she let out a sigh and felt his hands on her back end. Mort kissed her forehead and let her straddle him.

"Mort, I can't wait, not tonight, I need you." Sarah whispered in his ear and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Mort cracked a smile and rolled on top of her again. He propped his elbows up to keep his weight off of her.

"Can't wait huh?" He brought his mouth inches away from hers and licked his lips.

"Can't hold on, just for a few more minuets?" He teased her by pushing himself against her thigh.

"Please..." She begged.Mort kept on going farther between her legs."You want me now?" He asked as he kissed her neck and along her ears.

"Yes, now." She replied desperately. He licked her earlobe and then blew on it causing her to shutter. She sighed loudly and felt herself grow hot from the inside out. Moaning lightly she thought about the way he felt inside of her and closed her eyes.Mort stared down at his lover and let out a small chuckle.

"You know, you just love doing this to me don't you?" She asked cutely.He nodded and kissed her cheek. "You know you like it baby."She smiled and blushed. She did like it but she couldn't wait much longer he was killed her every sense.

"Yes, I love it." She blurted out before she could think and felt his fingers along her waits line. He laid on his side and played his finger tips across her body. Very lightly he'd kiss her shoulder and rub her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed to enjoy his touch more until he came to her sex. She couldn't hold herself back then. She rolled onto her side and kissed him so hard she took his breath away.

"Okay," He squeaked out.

"Now you got me." She smiled to herself and kissed his neck until she came to artery and began to suck on him until his skin grew hot against her tongue."Oh god." He muttered as she pulled back on his shoulder length black hair.

"Shhh..." She whispered, "Just kiss me."

And with that he did. He kissed her until he found what she wanted him to find. Spreading her legs and wrapping them around his back she moaned inside his month. Thrusting harder he pulled away from her kiss and gazed into her eyes.She grinned up at him and wondered what his boyish smile was all about. Taking her hands into his he stretched out her arms and pressed their bodies flat against each other until her hand and his were underneath one of the pillows.

"Feel around." He let go of her hands and arched his back to improve his performance. Barely able to move she attempted to feel around underneath the pillows.

"Oh shit " She screamed as she felt him press further inside of her. Mort moaned and began to go faster. Her hand bumped against the bed post as he made love to her harder. Staring up at him in the candle light she smiled and moaned again."Feel for-for what?" Sarah stuttered as she ran her open hand against the bed sheets. Mort stopped for a moment leaving her in sheer longing and reached his hand next to hers. He grabbed it and kissed her again.

She let out a sigh of distress and mumbled the word, "Hurry," under her breath. Mort took what he had meant for her to find and cupped it in his left hand.

"What is it baby?" Sarah asked still out of breath.

"Just close your eyes and relax, we'll get to that in a moment sweetheart." He continued to make love to her.

Sarah dug her nails into his back and let out a muffled scream against his neck.

"I love you, god, do I love you." She panted as she let herself break down with pleasure.Mort gave into her too and laid across her moist body. The two were sweating and breathing heavy and both craved a cigarette. After a moment Mort sat up and placed a small kiss on her lips and reached over the side of the bed for his boxers. Once he had put them on he stood up and wrapped Sarah up in the bed sheets.

"What are you doing, come lay with me." Sarah pouted sweetly.Mort took what was in his hand and placed it behind his back.

"Sarah," He got down on one knee, "Baby will you marry me?" Mort asked nervously as he opened up the black velvet box and set it on her chest.

Sarah gasped still not completely back in the real world but as sure of her answer as she ever would be and replied, "Oh... oh my God Mort Yes, I'll marry you. I do. I will. Yes." She smiled and jumped up and let him grab hold of the box and place the large diamond ring on her shaking finger.

Before he could say anything she kissed him and pulled him back on top of her."I love you so much."

She giggled excitedly.

"I was so nervous, holy shit, but you said yes. You said yes " He kissed her romantically and then gazed down at her ring finger.

"Mort, oh Mort, make love to me again." Sarah begged.Mort crawled up to her lips and kissed her.

"You said yes! " He exclaimed as he stabled himself between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

**The Next Morning**

Mort woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Stretching he felt around for Sarah but she wasn't in bed.

"Good morning sweety." She smiled as she carried in a tray of breakfast food and set it before him. He sat up and looked down at the food and then back up at her.

"Breakfast in bed, my favorite." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Eat up." She teased and stood up off of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in few."

_God, I love her._ Mort thought to himself as he watched her walk into the bathroom.

Looking down at her new ring Sarah smiled to herself and began to undress. Taking off her robe she thought about the night before and smiled again. She simply couldn't stop smiling. She loved him so much she could still feel his hands on her body. He was in the other room and yet she somehow missed him. It was as if all the kisses and touches weren't enough to satisfy her. She wanted to climb into his soul and make a home in his heart, but little did she know, she already had.

Just as she was about to finish her hot shower she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in." She called as she finished rinsing out her short blonde hair. The next thing she knew the shower door was being propped open. She jumped a bit startled and then realized that it was the one she loved.

"Hey, how was it?" She asked referring to the smiled and removed his clothing.

"It was excellent."Sarah nodded and watched him step in under the water.

"You still hungry, there's more. You know me I always cook way too much." Sarah offered as she placed her hands on his chest.

Mort released a sigh. "Yeah, I'm hungry, but not for pancakes." Then he smiled a bit crookedly and kissed her.

Slamming him into the shower wall she kissed him harder until he had to pull away from the intensity which ran though out his groin. He pulled her up around his waist and flipped the position to where she was against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his back and held onto his shoulders. Once she felt him enter her she moaned and bit her bottom lip.

"You feel so good." She commented as he went further inside of her.

"Not as good as you love." He replied and continued. The two of them increased their speed until they both crumbled into each others arms, the shower water growing cold. They were in love, they were in lust, they

had each other all to themselves. Now it was final, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

**1 Week Later**

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat.

Glancing at the clock she moved her eyes over the rest of the bed to discover that Mort was gone.

**_4:15am._**

Feeling sick to her stomach she hobbled out of the bed and made it into the bathroom just in time before she threw up. Once she was done being sick she brushed the horrid taste out of her mouth and starred in the mirror. She was a little pale, _maybe it was the 24 hour flu_? Then her eyes caught the date on the decorative calendar on the bathroom wall. Dropping her tooth brush she realized that she was 5 days late on her 'practically always' on time menstruation. Her heart skipped. Instantly awake from the fear of pregnancy she looked at herself in the mirror again and shook her head slowly, _not until we're married_. She thought. _It's just the simple case of the flu. _

Having enough of her own worrying she decided to go find Mort. He was of course right where she had left him before she went to bed. He was in the study writing away on his lap top.

"Hey Mort." She forced out a cheerful tone and placed her hands on his looked away from his computer and located her above him.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She shook her head 'no' and kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha writing?" She questioned cutely.

He shrugged. "Oh, just another one of my stories... the publisher sent me a letter in the mall practically begging me to send out another copy of one of my writings, so I figured I'd jump on it, we could use the money right now, seeing as how we just bought that cabin not to long ago."

"Speaking of the cabin, when are we going to go stay there?" She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head on top of his.

"Actually, I was thinking this weekend, how does that sound?" He shut off his computer and grabbed her hands.

"That sounds wonderful." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, well let's get going to bed." He yawned and stood up.

**That weekend at the Cabin**

Sarah and Mort arrived at the cabin at about noon on Saturday.

Hungry from the drive, Mort decided to go into town (which was about 20 minuets north) and grab something quick to eat for the two of them while Sarah unpacked.

Unpacking her clothes she realized that now was the perfect time to put what she had gotten from the drugstore to use. She had to know, was she really pregnant? All week she had been waking up in the middle of the night throwing up. Unwrapping the test she looked into the mirror and took in a deep stress filled breath. After she had followed its instructions she waited. Waiting less than 5 minuets felt like 5 hours when it came to something so life altering. She couldn't believe she had brought herself to do this. She had never been pregnant or even had a scare before this but for some reason she felt as though she needed to follow through with the test. Then it was time, time to find out the truth. Gazing down at the test she thought a moment and tried to register the results into her mind. She was shaking with nerves and crying over what she saw. Placing her face in the palm of her hands she threw the positive test across the bathroom and let out a groan of agony. It was undeniable. She was pregnant. Feeling sick again she hovered over the toilet and threw up. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. It was true. She was going to have to tell Mort, but how?

Dinner was completely icy. Sarah was dead quiet and Mort was still tired from driving all day.

Neither of them said a word until, "So, did you finish unpacking?"

Mort nodded and finished her chicken. "Yeah."

That was it not another word was spoken. Clearing away the plates, Sarah thought about how she should tell him about what she had found out.

She practiced the words in her mind but nothing seemed to sound right. Mort excused himself from the table and walked into the other room. Sarah wondered where he was going and then she heard the toilet flush. Her heart skipped, she had forgotten to throw out the garbage.

Then she heard the sink running and something being dropped. Mort came practically running out of the bathroom holding something in his hand. Before she could even look she knew what it was. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel the pressure in her throat.

"Sarah-" He began trying to stay calm. "Why, why didn't you tell me?"

Sarah starred at him blankly for a moment and stuttered, "I-I was going to tell you, I j-just didn't quiet know how."

Mort looked at her for a moment and realized that she wasn't lying when he saw the tears in her eyes. He walked up to her and then placed the test in the garbage next to the kitchen sink.

He looked at her again and decided to embrace her while she cried, dispite how angry he was.

"Come here," He opened his arms and held her close to his chest. "Baby, you have to tell me these things... I would have figured it out sooner or later you know that." He said calmly and kissed her cheek.

She shrugged in her arms and sniffed back tears of fear. She was scared, she wasn't read to have a baby, not yet."Mort, I'm frightened over the whole situation. What should I do?" She asked desperately. "There's only one thing to do Sarah, we're having the baby." He said firmly and pulled away to look into her eyes.

She nodded knowing that he was right, it was the only right and just thing to do. She had gotten herself this way, now it was time to face it. She was going to have a baby. They were going to have a let out a chuckle and smiled at her warmly.

"I'm sort of excited..." He said quite honestly.

Sarah returned the smile and hugged him tightly. "I'm happy that you're not upset. Are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not upset, how could I be upset for something I did purposely."

Her eyes shifted back into his and she went to say something but he interrupted her.

"That's how the story goes babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah woke up to a warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and discovered Mort looking down at her with an odd look. She smiled and rolled onto her back.

"Hey-"

"Sh..." He placed his finger over her lips and she kissed it gently.

"I want to hear you breath." He whispered and kissed her neck.

She smiled at how sweet he was and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against her skin.

Glancing at the clock she realized that it was still in the middle of the night.

_Was she dreaming?_

The feeling between her legs proved her other wise when she felt his hand move down her back. His hand then removed itself from her body and ran itself through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. He kissed her passionately until she had to pull away to catch her lost breath. She couldn't speak she was lost in his touch again.

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" He asked and sexily licked his lips.

She nodded and grinned, that's all she could do in return. He let his fingers play along her stomach until he came to her boy shorts. Gently tugging at them he kissed along her collar bone. Mort rolled on top of her and kissed lower until he came to her breasts. Slowly lifting up her shirt he starred at her pink nipples and decided to take one into his mouth. Carefully nibbling on her hot skin he looked up at her and watched her eyes roll back. She felt her knees get weak and her breath get caught in her throat as he lifted her night shirt up over head and tossed it onto the floor while he still nibbled at her breasts. Laying there completely naked she realized just how much control he had over her. Usually she was the one in control but this time he surprised her with his strong Mort had decided that he was done with her upper half he moved lower. He licked along her navel and danced his fingers along her thighs. Moisture collected between her thighs as she figured out what he was going to do next. Very carefully he placed her legs on top of his shoulders nibbled on her inner thighs. Once again he had found her spot.

"Mort..." She moaned.

"Sh... remember?" He reminded as he licked and kissed up and down her thighs. Finally he came to her opening and she flinched once his lips found her skin. Taking hold of her hips he stabilized her movements and slowly began to kiss and nibble on her tender flesh. Feeling the warmth of his breath and the length of his tongue inside of her, she moaned with pleasure and thrust her hips closer to his awaiting mouth. After a few moments he pulled away and relocated himself backup to her chest. Carefully, he circled his tongue around her nipples and blew on the wet trail that he had left behind.

"Shit." She muttered as I felt him grow hard against her waist.

"Yeah, I agree babe. Shit." He laughed a bit and kissed her forehead. When she attempted to pull off his shirt he backed away and waved his finger in front of her face.

"I'll do everything sweety you just lay there and be a good girl."Mort had never talked to her like that before but she liked it, she liked his attitude.

Taking off his shirt he looked down at her with those loving brown eyes and smiled sweetly. She felt his love. She felt his sex on hers. She felt hotter than ever.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear and then licked along her earlobe. She shuttered. Nibbling on her neck he took his hand and rubbed it against her knee and spread her legs open. After he had stabled himself he sat up and removed his jeans. Next were his boxers. Once they were all off he teased her again by slipping himself inside of her half way and then pulling out. She rolled my eyes back an shut them. She wanted him so bad.

"Please..."

"Not a chance, not yet." He grinned and placed his hand on her cheek.

She watched him situate himself and plant kisses down her navel and around her belly button.

"I hate it when you do this." She muttered as I felt him tease her again with his manhood.

Feeling light headed she let him take even more control of her by letting him take hold of her hands and forcefully hold them back above her head. Mort smiled down at her as he licked his lips sexily and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away, "Not until you make love to me." Sarah stated without a trace of anger.

"Then I'll kiss you somewhere else." Mort replied in a naughty tone and licked his lips again. He placed his head deep into her neck and kissed along her jaw line. His hands still held hers back. Trying to get free of his grip to wrap her arms around him she moaned. His right hand let go of hers and slid itself between her shaking legs. She went to say something but no words came out of her mouth. She was left speechless. After he had kissed her neck he moved up to her lips and whispered, "Are you ready to kiss me yet?"

His fingers played against the tender skin of her sex and she couldn't help but nod. She wanted to play hard to get but he wasn't making it easy for her at all. She figured he wanted it that way. She let him kiss her and played with his tongue. Swirling his tongue across hers she took her free hand and placed it on his ass. Gradually, she felt him enter two fingers inside of her and twist. Trying to keep her cool she bit down on his bottom lip to prevent sounds of pleasure from escaping her mouth. Wiggling his fingers deeper inside of her she parted from their kiss and looked him straight in the eyes. She wondered if he could see the longing inside of her blue eyes as he continued to tease her by slipping his fingers in and out of her body. She wanted to take control of him but she knew he wouldn't let her by how aggressive he was acting. Letting out a deep sigh he smiled down at her and then kissed her again. She was almost in tears, she needed him, she needed his body inside of hers. She wondered did he crave her warmth as much as she craved him?

"Alright." He answered her questioning eyes and laid on top of her until she felt him against her pubic bone. It wasn't a minuet later and he was inside of her.

"I want to feel your heart beat against mine." He laid on top of her and situated himself between her legs.

Sarah moaned and bit her lip again.

"I want to be next to our baby." He whispered.

* * *

Sarah woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Mort was asleep so she answered it still groggy.

"Um, hello?" She cleared her throat and looked at the clock 9am.

_"Hey, is Mort there?"_ A crabby voice buzzed in her ear.

"He's asleep, may I ask who is calling?" She questioned already annoyed with the woman.

_"This is Amy, can you do me a favor....Sarah...."_ Amy trailed instantly woke up.

"Why are you calling Amy?"

_"I **NEED **to talk to Mort."_ She insisted forcefully.

"Fine, hold on." Sarah covered the phone and muttered the words,_ 'bitch'_ under her breath and shook Mort's side.

"Baby, wake up..."

Mort groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?" He stretched.

"It's Amy, she insisted that she talked to you." Sarah explained and handed him the phone and laid back sat up and sighed.

"Hello?"

_"Mort, do you have my blue cardigan?"_ Amy asked as Mort rubbed his forehead in aggravation.

"Amy, now's not the time."

_"Answer me, I need it. I'm going out this afternoon and I need it."_

"With who?" He asked still a little hopeful that it was just a friend.

"A business partner, his name is Ted." She answered sighed and scratched his ear.

"Fine, I'll look for it, and if I have it?"

_"Bring it by, I heard from a Monica that you're staying at the Cabin, that's why I called I know I left it there."_

Mort shrugged and rolled his eyes, glancing over at Sarah who had a stern look on her face.

"Alright, but I don't understand, what ever it is that you're missing you've been missing for a year now, why would you all of the sudden need it?"Amy laughed a bit.

_"It's a girl thing see you in a few."_ And with that she hung sighed and hung of the phone.

Sarah looked at him and shut her eyes for a moment.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." She said shortly and went to stand up.

"Babe, don't be pissed, it's just little chicken shit." Mort grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Exactly, chicken shit...." She agreed and pulled away from him.

"Sarah, seriously." He stood up and followed her into the bathroom.

"You know I love you and only you, but this whole Amy thing is going to take some time. She still has some shit of mine and I still have shit of hers, we just finalized the divorced, what do you think it's going to be like- roses?" Sarah sighed and placed her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just love you too much to risk anything." Mort pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "There's nothing to risk baby, I'm only yours."

**~*noon*~**

Mort arrived at Amy's house, or _his _old house to be exact, at exactly noon.

He grabbed her cardigan and began to walk up the door when he started to feel a little strange. Dejavu is what he felt running though his veins and he hated it.

"Hello Mort." She answered the door after two knocks wearing nothing but a towel.

"Come on in."

Mort stepped in and tried to not look at her figure as she shut the door and spun around to face him. He handed her the sweater and forced out a small smile.

"Hey, Amy." His voice chocked.

She smiled back at him and grabbed the top of her towel.

"I was just about to get dressed." She said and walked further into the hallway stopping at the entrance to what used to be their bedroom.

"Oh alright, then I'll leave you. I just came to drop it off that's all." He said and went to head back to the front door.

She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"No. No, stay for a few, I have some coffee on."

"Really, I can't stay for very long,"

"Just one cup?" She practically pouted.

He smiled nervously and nodded, "Alright, fine, one."

She opened the door to the bedroom and left it open while she changed.

Mort quickly turned his back once he saw her drop her towel.

"Oh please, you act like it's something you haven't seen before." She giggled a bit and searched through her closet for a pair of jeans.

"Sorry, I-I wasn't expecting that." He cleared his throat and tapped his foot a bit, looking down at the floor.

Amy stepped in front of him wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Tell me, Mort, am I still sexy to you." She asked honestly wanting an answer.

Mort looked her in the eyes and said, "Christ Amy, this is not what I came here."

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You know damn well what you came here for."

He thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "I came to give you your sweater and leave, which is what I'm doing right now."

He turned around again and faced the door.

Amy ran in front of him. "Go on, leave, that's what you're best at." She said rudely.

He looked at her and parted his lips to speak by no words came out.

"It was because I lost the baby, wasn't it?" She asked sadly and looked down at the floor.

Mort cleared his throat again. "My God Amy, seriously..."

"I know that's why, you bastard! You can't even look at me now." She said it and she was right, he hardly could look at her in the eyes anymore.

"Amy... please, not now." He sighed and looked up at the door, waiting nothing more than for her to move.

"Why not? If not now, like they'll be another time." She pointed out and stepped closer to him.

"Amy, move, I want to leave." He said.

"Not until you tell me why you left me." She demanded.

"You know why, you were cheating on me Amy, fair and square... I think that's grounds for leaving." Mort's jaw tightened.

"Once and you said you forgave me, why did you lie to my face about forgiving me then?" She asked and looked up at him with angry eyes.

"I did forgive you." He replied and sighed again not wanting to have this conversation.

"Then why did you leave me Mort?!"

"Because, I just, I needed a change."

"After 4 years you need a change?!"

He took at step back from her and groaned. "No,"

"Then why Mort, good Lord, why won't you tell me?" Her arms flew out from her sides in anger.

He stood there thinking and took hold of her shoulders.

"Do you still love me Amy?" It took her a moment to answer until she broke down in tears.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought so, because when you stop loving me, it won't matter to you anymore why I left anymore." He said slowly and carefully.

Amy sniffed.

His hands felt so warm to her skin.

She wanted to hate him and wanted him to herself at the same.

"Mort," She cried. "Tell me you love me..."

Mort stood there watching her sob and finally embraced her, he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Mort, please, say it..." She begged as her tears ran down his neck.

He held her tigher and whispered, "Amy, I have always loved you and probably always will, but I have someone else now of whom I love more, who I share my soul with."

She cried harder and her chest heaved against his. He took his hand and placed it in her long blonde hair and kissed her cheek.

"You're going to leave me again aren't you?" Amy asked sadly and looked up him, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to lie, part of me wants to stay..." He smiled a little and ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh Mort, it's been so long since you've held me like this." Amy whispered soflty.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sh... I know."

Her lips found his and they kissed gently.

Mort pulled away quickly realizing what he had done and sighed. "Amy, I can't..."

"But you just did." She kissed him again, this time harder and backed him against the wall.

"Amy, stop." He moaned as she unbuttoned his pants and grabbed him.

"But you obviously like that." She smiled cutely and kissed him again backing him harder against the wall. Her tongue collided with his as she pulled down his pants and boxers.

"Make love to me one last time." She requested and kissed his neck, gently sucking on his hot spot, she had him cock hold and he couldn't move.

"Amy..."

"Mort, please, I need you." She brushed her hips against his and removed her panties. Her hands ran down his waist to his groin and took hold of him, teasing him, playing with him. He moaned loudly as she grabbed his scrotum.

"Please..." He took hold of her and slammed her against the wall, kissed her hard and deep, his sex rubbing against hers. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it some as he kissed her neck, remembering what she tasted like.

"Oh God," She moaned as she played her fingers against his back, encouraging him.

"Amy this bad, really bad..." He moaned as she crawled into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She nodded and smiled, "I know baby, it's horrible."

"Not on your part, on mine." He said as he felt himself slide half way into her. She moaned in response and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Amy, babe, I can't do this, as much as it pains me, I have to stop." He let go her and set her down, struggling to find his pants.

"Mort... what are you doing?" She ask standing there watching him dress.

"I'm going home to someone who loves me for all the right reasons." He said and left her cold, just as he had before.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole ride home Mort thought about what he had done and felt nothing but painful guilt.

He drove fast and defensively, switching the radio station every time a love song would come on.

He couldn't help but hate he walked into the cabin Sarah was cleaning madly.

The whole time he was gone she couldn't shake off her worried thoughts, so she cleaned to get her mind off of the real walked up to her and sighed loudly, watching her vigorously scrub the kitchen sink.

"How was it?" She asked as she worked at a minutely dirty shrugged and looked down, not able to fully look her in the eyes.

"Well, it was...horrible." He said before he could think of a constructive nodded and continued scrubbing.

"Sar, stop cleaning." He told her and grabbed her spun around and faced him, dropping the sponge into the sink.

"I'm upset.""I know, you always clean when you're upset." He laughed a little remained solemn.

"What happened?""Nothing." He replied quickly and scratched his ear.

"Bullshit, you smell like her Mort." She said shrugged and pulled away from her.

"Sarah," He began, wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Mort..." She grabbed him again and placed her hands on his waist, her fingers realizing that he wasn't wearing his usual belt.

Her eyes found his and he looked away.

"What happened, tell me."

He cleared his throat and said, "Something, but I stopped it from turning into something more."

She shook her head, "Mort, you're not wearing your belt, did you have sex with her, did you fuck her?!"

Mort shook his head, "No, came close to it, but all I thought about was you and how wrong it was."

Instantly he bit his tongue back, cursing himself for his honestly.

"Uh, huh." She turned around and continued cleaning the sink, her anger numbing her mind.

"Sarah, stop, look at me." He spun her around and finally looked into her eyes.

"I stopped it from happening because I love you." He said tears filling his nodded.

"Thank you, you finally looked at me, honestly."

He smiled, "I couldn't lie to you…ever."

His hands reached down and rubbed her stomach, "We're going to have a family together, how could I fuck that up?"

She gasped and took hold of his hands. "Baby, I do love you."

"Then put some more trust in me." He said and kissed her forehead. "I might go astray and get teased from time to time but I know who I can have and who I can't and it's only you who gets all of me."

Sarah smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, figuring his word was good, _this time_ considering she knew Amy's character and the past Mort and her shared.

"Get your belt back, I liked that one." She winked as she returned her attention to the spotless sink.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up the next morning at around 3am.

She felt sick and light headed again. Making her way to the bathroom, she discovered that Mort wasn't in bed. Feeling around for the light switch she looked into the mirror and saw her pale reflection. After she was done being sick she brushed her teeth and searched for Mort.

"Hey babe? " She called as she walked into the study and saw him typing away, he had a look of distress on his face as though something wasn't going his way, and she was right, it wasn't.

"Mort..." She called again, stepping directly in front of him. He had to see her she knew he did but she didn't get a response.  
Her eyes shut for a moment still tired. "Mort " She shook his shoulder and he finally looked up and her and blinked.

"Oh, hey." He said as he looked back down at the computer.

"You must have been really enthralled with that story." She laughed a bit and kissed his cheek.  
He nodded and shut off the computer quickly.

"Oh, yeah, the story."  
Sarah looked at him strangely wondering why he was short.

"So, when are you going to let me read this one babe?" She asked curious as to what he was writing and why he had shut it off so quickly.  
He shook his head and stood up, shrugging her off of his shoulders.

"Not any time soon, it's going like I planned."  
"I'm sorry sweetie." She stood before him and reached down for his hands.  
"What are you doing up?" He finally asked as he took hold of her fingers and squeezed them gently.  
Sarah looked at him and frowned.

"Oh, I just woke up feeling sick that's all."  
Mort reached out and dropped her hands and rubbed her stomach. "The baby, huh?"  
She smiled, "I guess I don't mind, it lets me know that it's there."  
Mort returned the smile and lead her back into the bedroom.  
They both sat down in bed and Mort tucked her under the covers."So tell me, what is this story about?" Sarah asked as she laid her head down in his lap.  
Mort remained silent for a second. "Oh, ugh, just life."  
"Who's life?" She asked as she rubbed his knee.  
Mort cleared his throat and replied, "I'd rather not talk about it, the whole story is pissing me off."  
Sarah laughed a bit and apologized, "I'm sorry, but just remember, it's only a story Mort."  
Its not just any story, it's our story, he thought.  
"I know honey...I just hate writers block." He reached down and ran his fingers lovely through her hair.  
"Mort... were you really thinking of me today?" She questioned seriously, referring to his incident with Amy.  
Mort nodded. "Of course I was. To tell you the truth, I never fully stop thinking about you."  
Sarah smiled and sat up, gazing into his brown eyes, noticing he was wearing his glasses.  
"You're wearing these old things? What happened to your contacts?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "I like 'these old things' for a change."  
Sarah giggled a bit and commented, "You haven't worn them since I first met you."  
"I know, whatever." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a rather 'matter of fact' attitude.  
"Mort, how far did you go with Amy?" She asked wanting to know the truth.  
Mort looked at her for a moment wondering if he should lie, but he couldn't.  
"I went half way." He answered ashamed of himself.  
Sarah looked down disappointed in him. "Oh,"  
"Baby, I stopped didn't I?"  
Sarah looked up at him again and nodded. "I guess so, that's all that matters really."  
Mort ran his finger tips against her cheek. "You know I love you."  
"I suppose so, don't you." Sarah replied and remained disappointed.  
"And you DON'T love me?" He asked sadly.  
She sighed and looked at him, still adjusting to his glasses. "Of course I love you Mort, I just don't know about you sometimes."  
Mort returned her sigh and lifted her gaze back into his, "I understand if you're pissed, I'm pissed off at myself. I am so sorry."  
She smiled slightly and said, "I will forgive you this time, but if it happens again we're over and I mean that as much as I don't want to mean it, I do."  
He nodded and looked away from her for a moment. "I understand completely."  
"Thank you for being so honest with me though." She said as she laid down on her back and starred at the ceiling, wishing that they weren't having that conversation.  
He laid next to her and placed his arm across her stomach. "I couldn't lie to you, not if my life depended on it."  
His hand moved down to her hip and he kissed her cheek. "Are you still feeling sick?" He changed the subject.  
She shook her head no.  
"Good, I worry about you, you get sick often, is that normal?" He ask quiet seriously.  
"I made an appointment with the doctor for next week, so we'll find out then." She replied and reached down and grabbed his hand.  
"Sarah, I'm so excited!" He said honestly as he placed his head into her neck. Then he whispered, "You'll be a great mother."  
Sarah's eyes teared once she heard his words and she smiled down at him. "And you'll be a great father."  
"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" He said as he moved their hands back up to her stomach.  
"Me too, which do you want?" She asked, already knowing what he was going to say.  
"I want a girl so she can be as pretty as her mom but then I'll have to chase all the boys away." He laughed a little and kissed her neck softly.  
Sarah giggled a bit and felt him roll on top of her, her legs naturally parting so that his waist was against hers.  
"God, you're beautiful and so understanding and so patient with me Sarah, I couldn't have asked for anything more in life." Mort reached his hands up and placed them in her hair.  
Sarah smiled at him and nodded, "Damn straight." She laughed a bit and kissed his forehead, "You're not so bad yourself."  
"Cocky much?" Mort laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"Well, considering the fact that you were half way inside someone else today, I think I have a right to have a little bit of an attitude." She replied and grabbed onto his back.  
"How can I make that up to you?" He asked as he massaged her head.  
She shrugged. "You tell me..."  
Mort lowered his lips to hers and said, "Well I could always kiss you and make it better..."  
Sarah shook her head and how silly that sounded. "You could try."  
Mort kissed her passionately, his tongue circling hers, teasing her, pulling away when she'd go to touch it. "Better?" He asked, already knowing what she'd say.  
"Nope, a little, but you'll have to do better than that." She winked at him playfully and watched him move his lips to her neck. He kissed and licked down her jaw line and breathed hot breath around her ear. His teeth nipped at her earlobe causing her to squirm a little.  
Sarah smiled, "That's better..."  
Mort reached his hand down to her hip and pressed her tightly against him. Then he kissed her again, this time more forcefully until she had to pull away to catch her breath. His hand reached further down until it was between her legs and he rubbed his fingers against her softly. She moaned a little and dug her finger nails into the small of his back until he too let out a sigh. He reached his hands up her night shirt and slipped it up over her head and kissed down her chest, his tongue flicking against her skin every so often. He hands then moved down to her panties and slid them off slowly his eyes never leaving hers.  
Sarah reached up and took hold of his shirt and brought his lips down to hers, she kissed him sweetly and then sat up some to remove his shirt. Once it was off she pushed him onto his knees and pulled down his boxers. They laid there for a moment naked together and smiled at one another.  
"Am I making it better?" Mort asked with a sly grin.  
Sarah shrugged, "We'll see about that."  
Mort's lips found hers again and he kissed her gently, his tongue barely entering her mouth. Sarah deepened their kiss and carefully caught his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back some, egging him on.  
Mort giggled a bit and ran his hand down her thigh, his finger tips digging into her skin. Sarah spread open her legs and whispered, "Do you really want to make it up to me?"  
Mort nodded and looked up at her.  
"Then make love to me." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
And with that request he entered inside of her and thanked God that it was the one he loved and not Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Mort hobbled out of bed early and returned to his computer while Sarah still slept.

She woke up at around noon rolling over and trying to place her arm around him but he wasn't there.  
She sat up a bit groggy and stretched, her fingers rubbing against her stomach.

She looked around and called his name but he didn't answer.  
She stood up and went into the bathroom and slipped on her robe.

Once she had wrapped herself up she went into the study and found Mort typing away again.  
"Hey," She said lightly and placed her hands on his shoulders, her head resting on top of his.  
Mort turned around and shook her off of him. "Hey..."  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she tried to read his story, she couldn't help how curious she was about it.  
"Nothing, just you, you're always touching me." He said and continued to type.  
She looked around wondering if she had heard him right and sighed, "What?"  
"You're always touching me, I'm trying to concentrate." He replied and spun around to face her again.  
"Fine, fuck it then." She turned around and went to walk back into the bedroom but he stood up and stopped her, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
"Don't go, I'm sorry." He said into her left ear and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean it like that."  
"Whatever Mort." Sarah pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Just continue writing."  
"Aw, babe, seriously, I'm sorry. I was just at a crucial part in the chapter, that's all." He replied and sat back down shutting off the computer. "See, there, like you said, fuck it, I'm done."  
"Seems to me like this story has you off in another world." Sarah noted as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Mort followed her and asked, "What do you mean off in another world?"  
"I mean, what it sounds like, off in another world. You're not acting like yourself." Sarah opened the refrigerator and pulled out one of his mountain dews.  
"Whatever." He shrugged and sat at the kitchen table.  
"So just tell me what it's about?" She sat next to him and pulled back the tab.  
Mort looked at her with impatient eyes. "It's about life, okay, that's all."  
"Yeah, that's what you said last night." She remembered.  
"Then why ask again?" He questioned annoyed with her.  
"Because, I want to know about what's got you so stumped or what not, maybe I can help." She offered and took a sip of her pop.  
Mort shook his head firmly. "No way, no outsider help on this one."  
"Hm... alright, so it's about life, life where?" She asked.  
Mort sighed realizing that she wouldn't stop asking questions until he provided some answers, even if they were bull shit.  
"Life around here." He replied quickly.  
"What person narrative?" She asked.  
"1st person." He answered and stole a sip of her mountain dew.  
"I like those." She smiled. "You write those well. Hell, you write anything well."  
Mort returned her smile and gave her drink back.  
Just then the phone rang.  
Mort stood up and answered it, happy to get away from Sarah's questions.  
"Hello?"  
_"Mort?"_ Amy screamed into his ear, sobbing.  
Mort tapped his foot not wanting to hear from her but worried at how she sounded. "Amy, are you okay?"  
Sarah spun around at the mention of Amy's name and shot him a glare that sent needles up his spine.  
_"Oh Mort, Chico...."_ She cried, referring to their old dog.  
"Chico?" Mort looked down at Sarah and shook his head signaling for her not to worry.  
_"Chico, he's, he's dead."_ She sniffed.  
"Chico's dead? " He exclaimed feeling a pain in his heart, he really did love that dog and it was hard for him to let Amy keep it after their divorce.  
_"Yes, I went to go feed him this morning and he was laying on the couch and he didn't move... so I shook him and he was-was dead."_ Her sobbing started up again.  
Mort looked down at the floor. "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it, but Chico was getting old, the poor thing."  
Amy sniffed._ "Mort, will you help me burry him in the garden, I'm sure you don't want to see me after the other day, but, but, just for Chico's sake?"  
_Mort sighed and looked at Sarah who was pulling on the tab of her pop anxiously.  
"Alright, but only because of Chico." He said sadly. "I'll be over there in a few."  
_"Okay, goodbye Mort, thank you."  
_"Bye Amy." He hung up the phone.  
Sarah looked at him and cleared her throat.  
"What happened to Chico?"  
"He passed away this morning." Mort replied sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I promised Amy that I'd go over there and burry him with her, it's only the right thing to do."  
Sarah nodded, understanding that he was right. "Alright, don't be too long, tell her- well, not that it matters, but tell her that I'm sorry."  
Mort nodded and headed for his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mort arrived at Amy's house she opened the door with a box of tissues in her hand.

This time she was fully clothed, wearing jeans and a plain sweatshirt with her blonde hair tied loosely in a bun.  
"Hey, come on in." She stepped aside and let him into the foyer.  
"Where's Chico?" He asked as he gave her a loose hug.  
"He's still on the couch, I didn't want to move him myself." She replied as they walked into the modern styled house and into the living room.  
Mort spotted Chico laying on the couch in a fetal position. His eyes got tears in them as he walked up the couch and placed a hand on Chico's head.  
"Oh, Mort, I feel so bad, Chico was such a good little puppy." Amy pouted and sat down on the couch's arm next to the deceased dog.  
Mort nodded and looked around some. "Well, the ground outside is still hard since it's winter it's going to be hard burring him."  
Amy nodded, "Yeah, I thought about that some, are we going to be able to do it?" She asked sadly.  
Mort shrugged. "All we need is a sharp shovel."

Mort and Amy went into the garage and pulled out the proper shovel and headed back into the house. Mort handed Amy the shovel and told her to head outside while he grabbed Chico. Amy agreed and went out into the back yard. When Mort arrived Amy watched him as he carefully laid Chico down into the snow. Mort looked at Amy for a second and took the shovel from her. After he had dug up an appropriately measured grave he carefully laid Chico down into it and began to cover it back up with dirt. Amy sobbed until Mort was done and then he too shed a tear for their lost pal.

"Mort, will you come inside?" Amy asked and placed a hand on his shoulder as she looked down at the grave with a grim look on her face.  
Mort looked over at her hesitantly. "Amy... I-"  
"No seriously, no bullshit this time." She promised and took hold on his hand lead him into the house.  
Mort sat down at the kitchen table and Amy poured him a cup of coffee.  
"Do you remember when we first spotted Chico at the pound?" Amy questioned as she sat next to him.  
Mort nodded and took a sip of his coffee, she still remember just how he liked it.  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Ha, Remember how he was doing circles in his crate when he saw us?" She laughed a bit and smiled down at her cup.  
Mort smiled too and nodded again, "Oh yeah, and when we took him home all he did was follow us around, everywhere."  
"Do it Mort... do it " She nudged his shoulder.  
Mort laughed a bit and refused at first.  
"Oh come on, just for Chico's sake, do it." She insisted.  
Mort laughed again and followed her request. "Chico, dooonnn't be dissscooouuuraaaaggged! " He hit his vocal cords so that his voice broke up in little jerks.  
Amy snorted cutely and smiled. "I love that. "  
"I love that, when you snort, do it again " He laughed.  
"I can't do it unless you make me laugh hard enough, you know that." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.  
Mort licked his lips nervously and looked away from her, he was getting too close again, he could feel it.  
"So, tell me Mort, what's been new?" Amy asked.  
Mort shook his head, "Not much really."  
"How is Sarah?" Amy questioned quiet genuinely.  
Mort was surprised by how nice she sounded and decided to tell her the news. "She's doing great, we're great. She's pregnant."  
Amy swallowed her coffee hard and made an effort to set the cup down gently.  
"Mort..."  
"What?"  
"Be careful... you know what the doctor told you..."  
Mort looked at her angered. "Amy, doctors just want money."  
Amy shook her head, "Oh Mort, remember what happened with me?"  
Mort nodded, "I know Amy, but maybe this is different."  
"I hope so, for your sake and hers." She said.  
Mort cleared his throat loudly and finished his coffee.  
"Writing any new stories?" She asked noticing that he wanted to change the subject.  
He didn't like this subject either.  
"Yeah, but hey, I should get going." He stood up and carried his coffee cup to the sink.  
Amy followed him and walked him to the door.  
They stood in front of one another for a moment until they both hugged.  
"Listen, Mort, remember what I said about you and Sarah." She warned as she pulled out of their embrace.  
Mort nodded and rolled his eyes. "Okay Amy."  
"And, hey, thank you for helping me with Chico."  
"Anytime." He smiled and headed out the door.  
_Another day another chapter._ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

When Mort arrived back at the cabin he came home to an empty house and a note sitting on the table

_Mort,  
The doctor called, they said that they could fit me in today. I'll be home in by dinner. I love you! I hope everything went well with Chico.  
Love Sarah_

Mort tossed the note to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Damn doctors." He muttered as he grabbed his keys and headed out into town again.

When Sarah got home Mort was sitting, of course in front of the computer typing away again.  
She tossed her purse onto the couch and curled up it in a fetal position and sighed.  
Mort continued to type not noticing anything. Sarah began to cry and whispered his name desperately until she called out for him.  
"Mort!" She screamed.  
Mort's ears perked up, he stood up and looked down over the railing into living room and saw her laying there sobbing.  
"Oh my God, Sarah." He quickly came down the stairs and kneeled before her. His hands took hold of her face bringing her blue eyes into his.  
"Mort." She whispered again and continued to cry harder, her eyes shutting away from his stare.  
"Baby, what happened?" He asked and let go of her face, his hand placing itself on her hip.  
She collected her tears for a moment and sighed. "Mort, we lost the baby." Then she cried again.  
Mort looked at her almost crushed and rubbed her hip.  
"Oh my God, how?"  
"I don't know, they checked me out and said that I wasn't pregnant anymore, that I was, but I lost it and that's why I was throwing up so much." She sat up and placed her head into the palm of her hands.  
Amy's words rang in Mort's ears and he sighed loudly and hugged Sarah. His arms held tightly onto her and rocked her slowly.  
"I'll get her." He muttered.  
"What?" Sarah sniffed.  
"I mean, it'll be okay. We'll take care of it." He covered up his words and kissed her forehead.  
"Mort, are you mad at me?" She asked as they pulled away from each other and their eyes met.  
Mort shook his head, "No, why should I be?"  
"Good." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him noticing something was different about him.  
"Sarah, I love you. I'm just sorry that this had to happen." He said sadly and kissed her forehead again. Her hands reached down and grabbed him, his new look bugging her.  
"Mort, did you dye your hair?" She asked with a small smile.  
Mort nodded, "That was out of no where, but yeah, I dyed it, blonde, do you like it?"  
Sarah shrugged. "I don't mind it. Why did you dye it?"  
"Needed a change. But babe, I promised my published I'd meet him for dinner in about..." He paused to look down at his watch. "10 minutes. Are you going to be okay alone?"  
Sarah nodded and placed a hand in his hair. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to go take a nap."  
Mort smiled slightly and kissed her softly. "Just remember that I love you and don't worry about it."

**6pm Amy's**

Mort pulled up to Amy's house and shut off his car hesitantly, could he really do this?  
He knocked three times before she answered.  
"Mort? " She shot him a strange look and smiled.  
"Hello Amy..." He stood there for a second and walked in, pushing her aside.  
Amy watched him make his way into the kitchen and wondered what the hell he was doing there.  
"Mort, do you need something?" She asked after she closed the door and followed him.  
He was sitting at the kitchen table and fiddling with his thumbs.  
"Amy, I do need something." He answered softly.  
Amy looked at him and rested her head on the door way. "Okay..."  
"Put on some coffee Amy, we need to talk."

The two sat there with their coffee quiet, the whole time she was making it Mort didn't say a word and neither did she.  
"Alright, Mort, what's up?" She finally questioned and gave him a funny look.  
Mort set down his coffee and cleared his throat. This was going to be tough.  
"Remember earlier when were sitting here, just like this talking about Chico?"  
Amy nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I came up to a conclusion." He said and grabbed her hands across the table.  
Amy looked down and their hands intertwined and replied, "Alright, and that is?"  
"That is that I love you and that I need you Amy." He said slowly, almost choking on his words.  
"Mort... but the other day..." She looked up at him and narrowed her eyebrows.  
Mort shrugged a bit. "I felt guilty about Sarah the other day, that's why I didn't."  
"Are you sure about this?" Amy asked seriously.  
"More serious than the first time I made love to you." He answered and stood up.  
Amy almost dropped her jaw at his words. "Mort Rainey, actually being heartfelt?"  
"Amy, don't mess with me, either you feel the same or you don't."  
"Of course I do." She smiled and went to stand up but he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Close your eyes then." He whispered and looked down at her making sure she closed them. She did.  
"Keep them closed." He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and her old wedding ring starred him in his face along with a white little pill.  
"Shut tight?" He asked and looked at her again.  
She nodded.  
He laid the wedding ring in front of her and slipped the pill into her coffee.  
It better dissolve. He thought.  
"Alright love, open." He kneeled next to her and smiled.  
Amy opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my God, Mort..."  
"I just want you to keep that for now, don't wear it, just keep it and think about me when you look at it and the times we've had together, I'll settle everything with Sarah in the meantime."  
Amy looked up at him, her eyes peeling off of the diamond ring. "Mort kiss me."  
Mort turned away and sat back down. "Let's talk for a few. I want to hear how much you love me."  
Amy smiled sweetly and took a sip of her coffee.  
Mort smiled to himself. Good girl.  
She bored him with how much she loved him until their coffee was completely gone and he stood up to pulled her onto her feet.  
"Now, you kiss me, darling." He said and wrapped his arms around her.  
She did happily and kissed him lovingly.  
Mort's fingers ran through her hair as they continued to kiss and they walked backwards towards her bedroom.  
Amy's hands reached downward and undid Mort's pants, her fingernails gliding against his waist line.  
"Mort, make love me, this time for real." She whispered as they fell on top her bed, Mort on top of her.  
He forced a smile and nodded, "Anything for you Amy."  
He slid his hands up her shirt slipping it up over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Amy reached up and went to kiss him but fell back down.  
"Mort..." She moaned. "I- I don't feel so good."  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked and laughed a little watching her body twitch.  
"Mort! " She screamed as her eyes rolling back into her head. "Mort, oh my God, I can't see you... I can't see anything! "  
Mort kissed her cheek and leaned his lips to her ear. "Oh Amy, Amy, Amy, you're so pathetic."  
Amy laid there able to hear him but not able to respond. Her heart pounding uncontrollably and her body convulsing.  
"So fucking pathetic to think that I still love you." He placed a kiss on her ear and ran his hands down her breasts.  
"All you want is me inside you." He said. "And I'm sorry, you didn't even get that death wish."  
Amy wheezed and moaned, unable to respond.  
"Next time, well there won't be a next time, but don't talk about my baby, you were the first to fuck it up and I couldn't take it out on Sarah, so I took it out on you." He pulled away from her ear and looked at her.  
"This makes a great line for my new story babe, thanks." He watched Amy gasp for air and finally fall back lifeless, her body coated in sweat from her struggle.  
Mort smiled happy that it was over, stood up and looked around the room and found his belt.  
"Good night darling, sweet dreams." He whispered and walked out of the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Mort arrived back home at around 8pm and found Sarah in bed, she was crawled in under the covers and laid on side next to her.

"It's all taken care of." He whispered softly and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Sarah moved his hips a little bit and continued to sleep.

Mort ran his hand down her stomach and brushed his fingers under her shirt right by her navel.

She was still dressed in her clothes from that day. "Sarah..." Mort whispered and leaned his lips next to hers.

"Baby?" She laid there and slept soundly.

Mort planted his lips on hers and kissed her gently, his tongue licking her lips.

Sarah groaned and opened her eyes slowly, her hands finding the back of Mort's head. She jumped a little and realized who it was and calmed down.

"Hey babe, how did your meeting go?" She asked as she looked up at him. Mort shrugged.

"It was alright but are you okay?" Sarah sighed loudly and went to sit up but he stopped her.

"I'm alive." She replied and looked into his brown eyes.

_Something was wrong._

"Mort are you okay?" She asked, noticing that his eyes looked far away.

He nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know, you just don't look like yourself." She pointed out and ran her hands through his looked down at her realizing that he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Maybe it's the hair?" He laughed a bit and kissed her forehead and rolled off of her.

"Maybe..." She sat up and reached over to the night stand and grabbed her purse.

"What are you getting?" He asked as he watched her.

She shoot him a look and cracked a guilty smirk. "I slipped Mort and I'm going to go have another slip."

She pulled out a pack of Camel Light cigarettes and a looked her with dissaproval and then held out his hand. "I'll join you."

"What? " She exclaimed and hesitated giving him one. "You don't smoke and never have... except your occational after sex cigarette."

Mort shrugged. "I could use one after the news, if they make you feel better, why not me try one." He said as she set a cigarette into the palm of his lit one up and handed him the lighter, just waiting for him to cough, but he never their smoke they laid back down next to each other and Mort shut off the light.

Sarah felt around for him and snuggled herself into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"I missed you today." She said and traced her fingers along his arms.

He smiled to himself. "I missed you too."

"I wasn't worried about you and Amy, I_ trusted_ you Mort." She told him.

"As you should, there's nothing between us anymore." He insisted and he was right, there was nothing to worry about mostly because she was **gone**.

"I know it. If you say so, I know it." She said and scooted her body up his to kiss his cheek but instead he grabbed hold of her face and kissed her hard, taking her breath away.

"Does that say anything more to you?" He asked referring to the nodded.

"It told me you want me." She laughed. "Not that you love me."

"Oops, wrong thought Mort " Mort laughed and kissed her again, this time more giggled a bit once they pulled away, "That was better." She said and laid her head back down on his chest.

"And what if I do want you?" He asked and ran his fingers through her giggled again.

"Somehow, I knew that was coming."

"Well, fine then." He pulled away from her rolled onto his side, his back facing her.

"Mort..." She laid closer to him and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"You don't_ want_ me, so go to sleep." He teased and shut his eyes decided to play along.

"Baby..." She took her hand and rubbed his neck.

"What?"

"I do want you." She whispered into his ear shrugged.

"What if I don't want you anymore?"

Sarah sighed and placed her hand on his chest, her body pressing hard against his back.

"I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Her hand traveled down his chest to his hip and then dipped lower until she was between his legs.

She grabbed hold him and rubbed him softly. Mort tried not to moan and rolled onto his back giving her a better access. Sarah continued to rub him and kissed his neck gently. Mort ran his fingers through her hair as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down and off. She tossed them onto the floor and ran her fingers up his thighs until she came to his shirt. She pulled it up over his head and tossed it next to his pants. She looked at his naked body in the moonlight and couldn't help but smile at how handsome everything about him was. As her eyes danced across his body she noticed how turned on he was and grabbed hold of him again.

"You do too want me." She whispered and kissed his lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth. They kissed sweetly and Mort moaned as she tightened her grip on his member. She could feel him growing harder by the second and she decided to take control. She kissed and licked down his toned chest, stopping to circle her tongue around his nipples.

Kissing down his abs she stroked her hand against him and smiled up at him devilishly. She moved her lips down his manhood and took his head into her warm mouth. Gently, she sucked on him, moving her hands up to his hips and taking more of him into her mouth. Mort threw his head back and groaned. He could feel himself begin to pulsate. Sarah could feel him too on the tip of her tongue. Mort sat up a little bit and grabbed hold of the back of her head, pulling her hair. She moaned against him and sucked harder and faster.

"Oh God " He grunted and thrust himself deeper into her mouth.

He laid back down and moaned again as she ran her hands down his thighs and scratched her nails against his skin. He was about to climax when she pulled away, leaving him hard and waiting. "Baby..." He pleaded and watched her climb up his body and to his lips. She kissed him hard, her tongue colliding with his.

"Mort, don't ever tell me you don't want me."

Mort smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair, trying not to show his pain.

"Damn baby, never again." He promised and kissed her forehead.

Sarah rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Mort moaned again and looked over at her. "Sarah.... I _need _you." He said honestly and rolled on top of her.

"Hmmm... that changed quickly." She smirked and ran her fingers down his back, she could feel him hard between her kissed her neck and licked around her earlobe, playfully nipping at it, his hands worked themselves up her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

After she was undressed he kissed down her neck again and brought his right hand to her firm breasts. He rubbed them and played the tips of his fingers along her erect moaned lowly as his hand slipped between her legs and down to her clitoris. He rubbed her gently and ignored the longing that ran through his groin. His lips moved from her neck to her breasts and kissed them, his tongue felt hot against her. He placed one of her nipples between his teeth and looked up at her while his hand worked harder and faster against her sex. Sarah laid there and watched him pull back on her nipple and then let go of it and sexily grin at her in the moon light. Her back arched as she felt him slide a finger inside of her opening.

"Mort..." She moaned as he moved his lips lower down to her navel.

"Sh...." He kissed the top of her sex and then spread her legs open further and licked his tongue against her clitoris, his finger still sliding in and out of her.

"Oh my God " She screamed as he flicked his tongue faster against her and entered another finger easily inside of her warmth.

Mort smiled against her skin and felt her throb against his fingers so he pulled away and crawled up her body just as she had done to himShe breathed deep and reached down and grabbed a hold of her member as he kissed her.

"Oh, you want me now too huh?" He asked cutely and thrust against the palm of her hand. After a moment or two of kissing he drove inside of her hard and fast leaving her breathless. He wanted her, wanted to feel her wrapped against him. His hands reached up and took hold of her breasts as he thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm...Mort..." Sarah moaned as she felt him go harder.

Mort let go of her breasts and pulled her hips against his as he slammed in and out of her repeatedly. Sarah bit her lip starting to worry about how hard he was entering her.

"Mort-" She began out of breath, her voice chopped up by how hard he was going.

"Mort, slow down." She said and sat up a little and took hold of his shoulders.

Mort continued not listening to her and moaned aggressively. Sarah laid back down shocked and shut her eyes, not enjoying how rough he was being.

"Baby..." She began again and dug her nails into his back.

"That, that hurts." Mort stopped and look down at her and kissed her eyelids.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Sarah looked away from him and sighed. "Just hurry up and finish this, I need to talk to you."

Mort pulled away from her quickly and rolled onto his back. "Yes?"

"What in the hell has gotten into you lately?" She asked seriously and turned on the light.

Mort looked at her and shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we never talk anymore and you're always writing."

"Writing is my **job** Sarah, I have to _write_ to keep food on the table, you know that." He answered and pulled the blanket up over his naked body.

"But you won't even tell me what you're writing about and usually I'm always the first one to read it or hear about it, you've been seeing Amy, you almost had sex with her, and now you come home and practically fuck me, that wasn't making love Mort, that was fucking and you don't fuck someone you love." She explained and sat up and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

Mort sighed. "I do love you, you know that, if you only knew half of what I do for you."

Sarah shook her head. "Whatever Mort. I'm just getting sick of this."

"Sick of us or sick of the way I am acting?" He asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I'm just sick of everything. Good night Mort, I'm going to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning."

~*~

Sarah woke up to Mort writing again, a bag a Doritos in hand and she walked right passed him not bothering to say a word. She headed into the kitchen and made herself a glass of water. Standing by the window she looked out at the falling snow. She thought about the night before and how strange Mort had treated her. Letting her eyes focus on a single snow flake, she set down her water and rubbed her hands against her stomach. She thought about the bay and watched the snow flake fall to the ground. She didn't want to be in the position she was in and she could feel the depression set inside her then the phone ran interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak with Morton Rainey?" A man on the other end insisted.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is sheriff O'connell from New York, it's urgent that we speak to him Miss."

"Of course, one moment please." Sarah set the phone down wondering what the call was about and ran upstairs to find Mort.

"Mort," She began and waved her hand in front of the computer screen to get his utmost attention.

"What?" He snapped out of his daze and looked up at her.

She noticed he had a slinky in his hand, something that he always played with whenever he had writers block.

"There's someone on the phone for you, hurry up, it's important."

Mort stood up and tossed the slinky down on the desk.

"Who is it?" He asked as they headed down the stairs.

"The New York police." She replied and handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morton Rainey?"

"That's me..." Mort answered and looked at Sarah who had a worried expression on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Rainey, this is Sheriff O'Connell, I'm calling on behalf of your ex wife Amy,"

"Is she alright?" Mort asked quickly.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Rainey, this morning we got a phone call from the neighbor who reported that they found her in her bed... well, she's, she's dead Mr. Rainey."

Mort almost dropped the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"She died last night of what appears to be an over-dose the lab work hasn't come back yet but we're ruling the cause of death as a suicidal attempt. I'm very sorry to break the news to you."

Mort stood there for a moment and gathered his words. "Oh my God, I can't believe this."

"Mr. Rainey, the neighbor also said that they saw your truck over at Amy's house at some point yesterday, we were wondering if you could come by to our office and answer a few questions. We're not really considering anyone as a suspect, we just want to know about before the incident."

Mort nodded. "Of couse, of course, I'll be there right away."

"Thank you Mr. Rainey, I'll put the word in at the front desk just ask to speak to me, Sheriff O'Connell."

Mort agreed and hung up the phone, his hand shaking.

Sarah looked over at him and watched him stare off in space just standing there pale and shaking.

"Mort, what's wrong? What did they say?" She asked and placed a hand on his snapped out of it and looked down at her.

"Sarah, Amy's... she's dead."

Sarah's jaw dropped and she embraced him quickly.

Mort rested his head on her shoulder and began to sob quietly.

Sarah's hand rubbed down his back and told him that it would okay. But it wouldn't... he just realized something... he was the one who killed her.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to New York seemed to take forever. Mort couldn't think clearly and found himself crying a lot. His tears tasted bitter to him and he knew why but he just couldn't accept it. He would go to the police and tell them some bullshit, he already had it planned out. He would tell them that Amy still loved him and that she said she couldn't live without him and that's what drove her to suicide.  
"I love you Mort, please, come back to me."  
"No Amy, I've someone else."  
"Fine, then, I'll have to resort to living without you, but I couldn't do that. I'll just resort to living without myself."

That sounded good. He nodded to himself and reached over into his glove department. He pulled out a pack of Pall Malls and lit one up. He thought about the night before with Sarah.  
"Mort, you don't smoke and never have."  
If only you knew me. He thought as he puffed the cigarette down until it burnt his finger and lit up another.  
"If only you knew me."

*Meanwhile, back at the cabin*

Sarah stood by the kitchen window again, a lot more on her mind than before. She felt bad for Mort's loss and thought about all her confrontations with Amy. Sure Amy had always been nothing more than a bitch to her but she couldn't help but cry.  
Mort had told her that they thought it was suicide case and Sarah felt a sharp pain in her stomach at those words. She had been to the point of suicide once herself and then she thought about how Mort had saved her. Her parents had died in a car accident along with her little sister Emma. She felt like she had lost everyone she was close to that day and felt like she was going nowhere in life but after meeting Mort that all changed, everything changed.  
She stood there thinking about the day she had meet him and smiled to herself. She loved him from the moment she saw him. She fell in love with his personality and his character. He was a beautiful man in all aspects of life both mentally and physically, she couldn't have asked anyone for more. Looking down at her engagement ring she smiled to herself again and thought about what she could do to make his day better. She could always cook him dinner, or clean the house, or do his wash. Then she thought about the night before and remember how he had treated her. Her eyes grew angry again and she stepped away from the window. She couldn't help but worry about him while he was gone. So she decided to do her normal routine and clean the house.  
She started upstairs in their bathroom and then threw his clothes in the laundry along with some of hers. She went back upstairs and began to clean around his desk, careful not to dishevel any of his papers. Her hands worked quickly over the mess and she sat down in her computer chair to clean off around the key board. Dorito crumbs were everywhere and she couldn't help but giggle a bit. Then her eyes flashed up to the computer screen. She quickly glanced away and continued cleaning. He had forgotten to shut it off and his story was laying right in front of her. She stood up for a moment and thought about reading it but she fought with herself.  
I couldn't do that. She thought and brushed her hands down her pant legs. I couldn't invade his personal privacy. Then she thought about all the times he had hid the story from her and found herself more curious about it. She sat back down and took hold of the mouse and began reading.

That was it, she fell lifeless in my arms.

That was all it read and she frowned expecting more. She exed out of that file and brought up another one entitled, "A Nameless Face" and began reading again. She read on and found her name, then Amy's and then Mort's and Chico's... She sat there once she was done in horror. The story was not a story at all, the story was Mort's life, their life.

Mort arrived back at the cabin, tired of interrogation and pulled off his coad. He called out for Sarah. Sarah quickly exed out of the file she was in and brought up the old one. She stood up and waved over the railing at him, her heart still pounding. Mort walked up the stairs to her and she stepped away from the computer.  
"Hey, how did everything go?" She asked lightly. Mort glanced down at the computer and then back up at her eyes. He could tell something was wrong with her.  
"Alright, they just asked me a few basic questions. What have you been up to?"  
"Oh, cleaning." She looked away from him and nodded at her own words.  
Mort cleared his throat and pulled her eyes back into his.  
"Did you read my story?" He asked.  
She shook her head no. "No, no, why would I do that?" Her heart pounded as she watched him look at the computed again.  
"Because there is an error pop-up on the screen saying that you didn't save the changes to a file that I didn't even have open before I left." He pointed to the screen.  
Her eyes shifted and realized that he was right, fuck she felt so trapped.  
"Mort, I-I didn't mean to, I was just-just curious..." She stuttered as she watched him turn off the monitor.  
"It was my own fault I should have shut the damn thing off." His eyes looked angry as he stared at her.  
"I suppose you think I killed her." He trailed off chocking on his own words.  
Sarah stood there, not so sure what she thought.  
Mort looked down at her shaking hands. "You're afraid aren't you?" He asked.  
She nodded and continued to look at him watching his eyes.  
"You shouldn't be."  
"Mort..." She began confused. "Did you?"  
Mort shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "You tell me, did I?"  
Sarah looked at him carefully and took a step away from him. "Well, in your story, you did."  
"In my story, yeah, I did.... in real life...." He paused and closed the gap between them. "Well, I did that too."  
Sarah's mouth dropped and she was speechless. "But,"  
"Yeah, I killed her..." He stood there and dug out a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "And, ugh, I also smoke..." He pulled one out and lit on up, then offered her one. Sarah just looked at him and grew pale.  
"Trying to quit?" He laughed then added. "Or just trying to find a way out of here? Or maybe trying to figure me out?"  
Sarah felt her heart leap into her throat and she felt faint. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Why did you do it Mort?" She asked quietly.  
Mort inhaled his cigarette for a moment and then exhaled loudly and took a seat in the computer chair. "Hmmm.... why did I do it? Well, funny thing is, I did it for us."  
Sarah shook her head. "For-for us?"  
"Yeah, for you and me, Amy got in the way, it's a long story. I love you Sarah." Mort flicked an ash on the wood floor and smiled.  
"Oh..." Sarah squeaked and continued to watch him.  
Mort laughed again and looked at her, watching her fear grow. "You're afraid of me now, aren't you?"  
Sarah shook her head. "Should I be?"  
"No, I couldn't kill you." He said honestly and stood up, the computer chair whirling around. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I couldn't hurt you."  
Sarah shivered at his words and blinked. "You promise?"  
"I swear." He took another drag of his cigarette and then tossed it on the floor and rubbed it out with his foot.  
"But, you're not going to tell anyone about this, now are you?" He asked seriously.  
She shook her head no.  
"Good girl. Because if you do..." He sighed and looked away from her for a moment. "Well, first no one will believe you because right now..." He sat back down and turned on the computer screen and opened the file. "I'm going to delete this."  
Sarah held back a sigh and watched him. "And that my dear, that-" He pointed to the empty trash bin on the computer. "That was your only hope of getting anyone's attention."  
She nodded.  
"And second, if you do end up convincing somebody... well, some promises can be broken as much as it pains me to say that love." He explained and stood back up.  
"Now, any questions?"  
She shook her head no and stood there still in shock.  
~*~

The rest of the night was spent with Mort sitting at his computer typing away again. Sarah thought that it was an ignorant move on his part, she figured that he knew that she'd sneak and read it all in due time then again she also figured that he wasn't foolish enough to write something more about the Amy incident. Sarah sat in the livingroom of the cabin chatting on the phone with her friend Jennifer. She of course put on a front telling her best friend that everything was 'fine' and that she very well enjoying her time with Mort and her time at the cabin. She was careful not to mention anything about the baby or the death of Amy, knowing the fact that Mort was just a feet above her rang. She wanted desperately to confide in her friend, but she simply couldn't, not at the moment anyhow. She felt as though she was walking on eggshells and that if she slipped her whole life could end just as Amy's had.  
That night Mort went to bed early and Sarah was still on the couch starring off into space thinking of what she should do. Should she run? Where would she go? All she had money wise was a debt card that was joined into a shared account with Mort's therefore he would nowhere exactly where she was at all times. She rubbed her nervous hands over her knees and sighed. She stood up and went to go up stairs to change into her night clothes only to find Mort laying across the bed under the covers. She walked to the end of the bed and looked down at him, he was sleeping soundly, his mouth open partly. Usually, she would smile to herself at how cute he looked but not that night. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. Placing her hair behind her ears she felt herself grow faint. She needed to get out of there. She sighed again and began to pace back and fourth. She couldn't call the cops because they'd never believe her, she had no proof. What could she do? She looked down at him again and felt her heart break. How could he have done such a thing? My God, this was crazy She wanted to escape, but how? Where? He would probably find her anyway. She watched him roll onto his back and let out a low grunt.  
Not even thinking she walked to the side of the bed and sat back down. She grabbed a pillow and held it up above his head. I'll fucking kill him. She thought as she brought the pillow closer to his face. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped and brought the pillow into her lap and began to cry, she couldn't do that. Two wrongs, never made a right and dispite what he had done, she still loved him in a way. Her tears landed into the palm of her hands and she felt helpless. She couldn't turn to him for support anymore, so she sat there alone and scared and shaking. After a few moments into her break down she decided that it wasn't worth her loosing her head about. After all, Mort had already lost his. She stood up and wiped at her eyes and sniffed back her pain. She hobbled into the bathroom and changed into her night clothes. When she came out Mort was rolling around again and she said a silent prayer that he wouldn't wake up. She tip-toed to her side of the bed and went to grab her pillows to go sleep on the couch but accidently knocked over a glass of water on the night stand when she pulled the second pillow off of the bed causing Mort to roll onto his side and stare at her widely.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry... I just spilled my water when I was trying to adjust my pillows. I didn't mean to wake you up." Sarah replied her heart beating wildly.  
Mort nodded and sat up slowly still trying to wake up. "Here, I'll help you clean it up."  
"Thanks." She sighed as she watched him walk into the bathroom and grab a towel.  
He kneeled down before her and handed her the glass and she set it back on the night stand.  
"You really didn't need to help me Mort." She forced a smiled as she looked down at him.  
He stood back up and tossed the towel in the hamper then walked back towards her.  
"Don't worry about it, Sarah, I still know when you're having a bad day, that hasn't changed." He replied.  
It took Sarah a minute to reply to this because she wasn't so sure how to take that. "I know, do you think that I view you now as a completely different person?"  
"You do, don't play dumb, you probably weren't even going to sleep with me tonight." He pointed out.  
Sarah cleared her throat realizing that he was right, but if there was one this she had learned from psycology and horror movies its that you always want to convince the killer that you think that they are normal and that they have a rational reason for doing what they did.  
"Well, Mort, would you sleep with me if I killed my ex husband and wrote a story about you?" She shot back getting a bit angry.  
Mort sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Hmm..."  
"Oh please " Sarah rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll go back to my old way of dealing with you, 'it was totally understandable as to why you murdered Amy, Mort, I understand completely. I forgive you. I still love you all the same. I'll embrace you now, while you don't even seem the least bit effected by it.'." She stood there watching his eyes burn into hers. He looked as though he was going to snap, like he was going to pull a gun out of somewhere and shoot her, choke her, punch her, stab her, anything pertaining to brutal violence, all with his piercing eyes. Finally Mort's eyes changed from that excruciating anger to something to so sorrowful that Sarah couldn't believe how fast they had changed. He was mad at himself not her and then reality hit him with the loss of Amy and he hadn't felt that yet and it was just acknowledging that.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek and then another. He brought his eyes downward and away from Sarah's ashamed of himself, no doubt.  
Sarah stood there still, not so sure how to handle this. She had never seen Mort like this. She had seen him cry before, that was not completely abnormal, it was rare, but that wasn't what she was beside herself by. She was disturbed by the fact that he was throwing his emotions around like a rollercoaster out of hell, she had no idea who this man was anymore, but she knew one thing, this was no longer the man she fell in love with.  
Mort continued to cry his head down until sat down on the bed and threw his head in his hands. He wasn't loud but Sarah knew he was in pain. She had never seen him cry that hard in the whole time she's known him. She felt bad, well as bad as she could for him. She sat next to him and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Mort..." She whispered.  
He looked up at her with tears still streaming down his face. "Yeah?"  
She paused and looked at him while he sniffed back more tears. "Are you scared?"  
"Of what?" He asked.  
"Of you?" She swallowed her own tears.  
Mort looked away for a moment and then back over at her with fearful eyes. "Yes actually, I am Sarah."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sarah woke up entangled in Mort's arms, his head resting against her chest. She drew in a deep breath and let a slow sigh, careful not to make it too loud. She cracked her neck from side to side and closed her eyes shut again, not wanting to be in the situation she was in, nor for once in her life, wrapped up in the arms of who she was next to. She slowly lifted up his arm and placed it on the empty part of the bed next to him and pushed herself away from his sleeping body. She looked down at him felt a sharp pain dig itself through her heart. She couldn't imagine what he was going through inside his head, nor what was going on with him. He was not the same person she had fallen in love with at least she knew that much was true. She stared at him as she laid there and thought about all the times they had shared and the sweet words he whispered into her ears and how they meant nothing now. She watched his chest rise and fall, heavy with slumber, and she stared at his blonde hair that she still was having a hard time adjusting too. She noticed that a strand had fallen out of place and was dangling carelessly by his nose. She frowned and decided to push is back behind his ear. As she did this her heart hurt again and she found her eyes flooding with tears. She thought about the night that he had proposed to her. She thought about the expression on his face when she had accepted his proposal and the undeniable passion they had shared that night and all the nights in the passed. She thought about all the "I love yous" and all the "I love you mores" and the "babys" and "honeys" and "sweety's". She cried for what she would miss but most of all she cried for what was gone inside him.

After Sarah had shed her tears she decided to go sneak a peek at what Mort had written the night before while she had the chance. She quietly closed the door to the bedroom and sat down at the computer. She opened up the most recent file and grew anxious when she read that it was saved as "Letter to Sarah"  
Sarah-  
I know that you are going to be reading this and that was the plan. I figured as much. Don't be afraid, the following is to help you not to trap you or to intimidate you anymore than I already have.  
As you know, I'm not in the best conditions right now. I want you to know that I am fully aware of that. I have come to the conclusion that you are not happy with me anymore and I can understand why. I knew that you would figure out the situation sooner or later, either from my mouth or the way you did, either way. If you wouldn't have found out the way you did, I probably would have told you and confessed to you, because I love you and I tell you everything, even the dark sides of my personality will confess to you, you are my everything. I don't want to do this, but I feel that it is necessary for you to leave. I'm sure that you are probably planing your own escape yourself, but I know that money is an issue.  
There is one problem though. I'm not aware of when I can and can't trust myself or my actions or my behavior. So I have left you some money in the night stand and I will be leaving tomorrow (probably today when you read this) and that will be your best time to leave. I don't want to know where you are going, I don't want to know where who you are with etc. All I ask is that you simply call me and let me know that you are okay when you get yourself settled. Call me private number and do not give me any information about where you are. I just want to know that the only person I have truly loved is safe, because honestly, by doing this, I know in my heart, that this is the only way that you will be safe. Just know and remember in your heart and memories the man I was and the man I still am (when I write something like this) when you think about me and the times we've shared, still loves you just as much as the first day he made love to you and always will. This is my last promise to you, I promise to hold you forever in my highest dreams so that I can one day escape what I have become and still am becoming.  
All my love,  
Mort

~*~

Sarah waited for Mort to leave and sure enough just as his letter to her said he would, he did. He finally woke up at around 10:30am, jumped in the shower, got dressed and headed out without even saying a word to her. She decided that he must have known deep down that she read it through that morning. After he left, she hurried into the bedroom and searched in his night stand, she discovered an envelope with her name on it. When she opened it up she discovered $3,000 in cash, all 100s. That would definitely get her somewhere. She had to hurry though and think but that wasn't the easiest thing when her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. She rushed to the phone and dialed her friend Jennifer and as she packed her utmost belongings she explained to her all that had happened to her since her life altering trip to the cabin.  
Jennifer lived in up state New York in a decent two room apartment by herself. She and Sarah had been best friends since their freshman year of highschool and had stayed in contact ever since they had graduated. Jennifer worked as a secretary at an office for a lawyer making pretty decent pay. The two had been through a lot together and Jennifer knew Mort very well, she was actually the one who had introduced Sarah to him. Jennifer had meet Mort through the lawyer she worked for, Mort being one of his clients, and she knew that Sarah was one of his biggest fans and that she had she read most of publications, so she set up a date for the two of them. From there on out Mort and Sarah had been inseparable, until now anyhow and Sarah knew that Jennifer would be just as shocked as she was feeling about the situation.  
Jennifer listened intently to Sarah's disappointing and horrifying news, she also decided that it would be best if she came and stayed with her as long as she split the rent and carried her weight along the household. Sarah agreed, relieved that she had a place to go to. Jennifer was more than caring and understanding, she promised to help provide her with some more advice and to help her more emotionally when she arrived.  
After Sarah got off the phone, she threw her belongs in her car, made sure that she had all her important papers such as social security, birth certificate etc. and grabbed her purse and went to head out the door. Right as she was about to close the door she noticed a small pain in her heart but she did all she could to ignore it and drew in one last look at a picture of Mort and her on the fridge from Christmas, she sighed and slipped back in through the doorway and walked up to the fridge and removed the heart-shaped magnet from it and slipped it into her purse. She sluggishly made her way back to the door and felt tears collecting in the back of her throat, just waiting to bellow over and fall out, but some how she held them back. Carefully, she took one last look at the cabin and then shut the door and locked away her now past. She got into her red Mustang and hauled tail to New York , wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of a caring best friend than then the arms of an insane lover.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer opened the door to her apartment and found that Sarah looked much different than the last time she had seen her, but not in the physical sense, by the expression she withheld through her clouded blue eyes. They looked heart-broken, scared and lonely. Jennifer ignored the fact Sarah had an arm full of bags and drew her in for a tight hug. Sarah gladly accepted, her bags dropping to the floor. Sarah finally let her tears roll and Jennifer stood there embracing her while she sobbed, her hand gently rubbing her back and through her hair. She didn't hesitate to calm Sarah down, instead she thought it was important for her to cry it out and she was right. Sarah cried until she couldn't any longer and apologized for making herself look a fool. Jennifer shook her head and helped her gather her things into her apartment. They made themselves something to eat and caught up on life, besides Mort, and Sarah found it a relief to hear about someone else's problem's other than hers.  
"So Jen, do you think, I'm stupid?" Sarah asked finally as they starred down at their plates.  
Jennifer shot her strange look, not so sure what she getting at. "How so?"  
"I mean, for getting with Mort in the first place?"  
"Sarah, I set up the date " She laughed.  
"I know, but I mean, should I have known... that he was going to be like this?"  
"No, there really were no signs at all, not from what you have told me, besides him hiding that story from you kind of, but that's really not that big of deal, that wouldn't have meant he was a murderer, to me." Jennifer explained.  
The words 'murderer' made Sarah uneasy and she glanced away from Jennifer when she said that. She couldn't help but think that Mort didn't mean to do what he did or that he had a reasoning to do it.  
"I don't know anymore. I'm just going to forget about." Sarah replied.  
Jennifer nodded and took a sip of her Coke. "Yeah, it's not like you ever have to talk to him again."  
Sarah stopped and thought about those words and her heart almost broke again. Then she thought about Mort's letter, "Call me and let me know you're safe". She did have to talk to him again. One last time.  
"Jen, can I use your phone real quick?"  
"Yeah, sure." Jennifer reached behind her and handed it to Sarah kind of hesitantly. "Who are you calling?"  
"Just give it to me..." Sarah sighed.  
Jennifer returned the sigh and gave it to her.  
"I'm calling Mort, he told me to call and let him know I'm safe, he directed me to in that letter. But he even thought enough to tell me to call private number. So I'm going to. I won't tell him where I am, but I figure it's the least I can, he gave me the money, right?" Sarah explained.  
Jennifer shrugged. "I suppose you are right."  
Sarah dialed private and then the number she knew by heart and waited for him to answer. The rings felt like a death sentence.  
"Hello?"  
It took Sarah a minute to collect her words and when she went to speak her throat clicked.  
"Hey, it's me."  
"Hey " Mort all but jumped off of the couch. Then he coughed and changed his tone. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, you got the money?"  
"Yeah, I got it. Thank you."  
"It's fine. I'm just hoping it's enough. If you need more... or anything.... well..." He trailed off, knowing that she probably wouldn't come back.  
"Yeah, I know." Sarah glanced up at Jennifer who was clearing away the dishes.  
"Is it decent where you are at least?" Mort asked. "I mean, you don't have to answer that, I'm not prying I'm just caring."  
Sarah smiled at the words caring and replied. "It's nice Mort, really, I'm safe and I'm being taken care of. I'm okay."  
"Good."  
"Listen, are you okay?"  
Mort was quiet for a moment and then sighed. "I'm alive Sarah, alive. And that's all that matters, but knowing that you are alright, makes me more than alive. It makes me happy."  
Sarah smiled and heard him eating something. "Are you eating Doritos?"  
Mort chuckled. "How'd you know?"  
"That's all you ever eat when I'm not there to cook..."  
"Guess, I'll be eating them a lot." Mort's voice cracked and Sarah could tell that he was hurt.  
"I should get going though." Sarah said, not able to bare much more.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Um, thanks again."  
"You're welcome. Take care Sarah."  
"You too Mort."  
"Good-bye, and I know this is horrible to say and it will fuck me now after I say it, but I love you still the same."  
Sarah felt her tears coming back. "Good-bye Mort, I'm sorry."  
And with that she hung up the phone.

~*~  
**One Month Later  
**Sarah and Jennifer were getting along great and Sarah had fully moved into her own room of the apartment. She found a job as a waitress at a local diner called "Miss Peppers" bringing home a decent amount. She was paying half the rent and groceries and finally felt established for once in her life. When she had met Mort, he assured her that she had no need to work and that he'd pay for everything, which in the beginning Sarah had a problem with that, but she learned to except it. Mort was a good deal older than Sarah, she was only 21 and he was 28, he was ready for a family and she had dreams of college and more of party life, but when she met him he had convinced her otherwise. She had no problem with starting a family, she had always dreamed of that too, but she did however have plans of her own. Oh well, this was something, but it was just barely getting by. She was working her butt off and barely had time for making any new friends. But every Friday night she and Jennifer would go out to the bar and try to look for some guys, but that wasn't working as planned, not for Sarah at least. All Sarah could think about was Mort and how much she missed him and how he was doing. Everyday she fought with herself upon calling him, even if it was just to hear a "hello" and hang up just to hear his voice. Every night she took out that picture of the two of them just so she wouldn't forget the little ways his face looked. She was starting to forget how tall he was and she couldn't remember how his hands felt anymore. But one thing she would never forget was the way he made her made her feel inside or the way he smelled. Going to bed at night was the hardest thing. She found it difficult waking up with the covers still wrapped around her, because Mort always used to steal them away from her in his sleep. She slept with her own hand on her hip because she wasn't used to not having a hand there and sometimes when she couldn't fall asleep she'd run her own fingers through her hair just like Mort used to. Maybe she was going crazy? Maybe she was pathetic? But she did know that deep down she did still love him.


	13. Chapter 13

After about 3 months had passed, Sarah realized that it was time to collect all of her remaining items from Mort. She still had a great deal of clothes and shoes and pictures and some odds and ends at his house in New York, not the cabin. She wasn't sure if Mort would still at the Cabin or be back his usual residence in upstate New York. Part of her wanted to see Mort again and a part of her didn't. She knew that if she saw him her heart would break and yet again she knew that if she didn't it would be broken forever.  
It was a dual Friday afternoon when she decided to leave and go to his house, she actually had the day off work. As she drove there she felt sick, she wanted nothing more than for the day to already be over. She didn't want to be doing what she was doing, but she knew she had to get it done and over with. And as she thought about how hard it would be seeing him her mind stumbled over old memories and all the good times the two of them had shared together. Her heart raced as she could see the back of his house in sight and when she pulled into the driveway she discovered an unknown vehicle, which gathered her utmost attention. She cut off her engine and stepped out of her car, bracing herself for the worst.  
She knocked on the door a bit anxiously and waited. Finally after about 3 minutes a strange, tall, dark complected man answered the door.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Does, um, Morton Rainey still live here?" Sarah asked with a question written all over face.  
"Actually no, I bought it from him, just recently, I just moved in about... two weeks ago. I'm sorry. I do believe he's staying in.... what's it called, Tashamore Lake, or something of the sort..." The man answered as he rested his hand on the door frame.  
Sarah nodded and half way smiled. "Alright, thank you very much sir. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience." Sarah walked back to her car and drove off to the cabin, hoping that he hadn't sold that too.

When she arrived at the Cabin she noticed Mort's car and sighed of relief and then another sigh of brought on stress. She wasn't so sure what to say to him, or of how he would act. She had let Jennifer know that she was going to Mort's and she told her that she would call her when she arrived. And she also told Jennifer that she would call her and let her know when she was leaving and that if she didn't call her within a few hours to send the police. Sarah thought it was an okay plan. She snatched up her cell phone and dialed Jennifer's number. She let her know that she there and that she was at the cabin. They were sticking to the same plan. She hung up and checked her hair in the rearview mirror, it looked decent. Her make-up was alright too. She looked tired though and very stressed out. She wondered how he looked. Then again, for some reason, she almost didn't want to know. She sighed again and opened her car door and walked slowly to the front porch of the cabin, the whole time she starred down at her feet, not wanting to face the problem that stare before her. She reached the front door and knocked. She waited. Waited. Waited. Finally it opened and her heart skipped so hard she thought it might have landed into her throat.  
"Hel-" Mort trailed off realizing that it was Sarah.  
"Hey..." Sarah muttered lowly and glanced up him a bit shocked to see that he wasn't wearing his glasses but the roots of his hair had grown out.  
"Hey, ummm... do you want to come in or something?" He offered. And stepped aside.  
Sarah nodded and walked past him with a smile. Mort returned the smile, his heart going a thousand miles an hour, matching Sarah's.  
"So, ugh, what brings you here?" Mort asked.  
Sarah looked around the place and noticed how clean it was, which diffenitly wasn't like Mort.  
"Well, you know, I need to get some of my things..." Sarah replied, still in awe at how spotless everything was.  
"Oh..." Mort sighed a bit and scratched at his head. "Yeah... no problem."  
"Well, I mean, you don't have to like hurry up about it or anything, we can talk if you want." Sarah laughed a bit uneasy and turned to face him again, her breathing getting more sporadic when she looked at him.  
Mort smiled. "You want some coffee Sarah?"  
"I'd love some." She returned to smile and followed him into the kitchen.  
She sat down at the kitchen table and watched him make the coffee. She watched him take out two cups out of the cabinet and when he did she noticed that hers was still in there.  
"Mort," She stood up and walked over the cabinet. "I want to use this old thing. I miss it." She smiled down at the cup that read, 'Bahama's 1997' and showed a little picture of a pretty yellow flower. Mort shook his head and poured the coffee in it for her, their eyes finally locking.  
"I remember when you begged me to buy you that, just because it had the date on it." He laughed.  
"I like to remember years, you know that." She replied. And watched him reach over and spoon out a large spoon full of sugar for her coffee and then place it in her cup.  
"I know you like your sugar too." He grinned and continued to stir.  
"And milk, where's the milk?" Sarah teased.  
"In the fridge, Princess." He pointed.  
Sarah sighed and went to go it out but Mort interrupted her journey and got it for her.  
"There." He began to pour the milk into her cup.  
"Stop That's good " She laughed and pushed the milk away.  
Mort sighed and capped the milk and put in the fridge.  
They both sat down at the kitchen table and sipped their coffee at the same time.  
"So, how's life?" Mort asked.  
"So-so. You?" Sarah replied.  
"Same." He answered.  
"I went to the house in upstate and I found out that you sold it?" Sarah pointed out with a bit of a question.  
Mort nodded, drinking more of his coffee.  
"Yeah." He set down his cup gently. "I didn't really see the point in having two homes any more. I really enjoy the cabin, it's just enough for me and me alone, and it's really a great environment for my writing."  
"Yeah, how is that going?"  
"Alright, I started another novel, it's going pretty well, actually." He replied.  
"Should I ask?" Sarah sighed.  
Mort frowned a bit and rubbed his forehead. "It's a love story."  
"Really?" Sarah knitted her eyebrows, knowing that Mort had never tried his hand at one of those before.  
"Yeah, like I said, it's going really well."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I really am." She smiled.  
"Am you, what are up to?" He asked sweetly.  
Sarah pondered a bit. "Working."  
"Really?" Mort asked wanting to know more but not wanting to cross his own boundaries that he set down or hers.  
"Yeah, I'm waitressing as for now. Living in an apartment. It's nice though." She had explained as much as she could, she wished to explain more but she simply couldn't.  
"That's good Sarah, I know you always wanted to work. I'm sorry that I was sort of controling in that aspect." Mort apologized.  
Sarah waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject. "It's alright."  
"So, are you seeing anyone right now?" Mort questioned the ultimate question.  
Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No. Are you?"  
Mort looked outside the window and cleared his throat. "No."  
"That's good." Sarah slipped before she had time to think.  
Mort smiled and nodded. "I think so too. I don't think I'm ready to see anyone."  
"Me either." Sarah said honestly. "I don't think I will be for awhile."  
"Why is that?" Mort asked seriously, even though he fully knew the answer, he just wanted to hear her say the words to make himself feel better.  
Sarah sighed. "I don't know... but I think you do."  
Mort nodded and bit his lip, afraid she'd say something like that.  
"Sarah, I'm sorry." He apologized. "But if it make you feel any better-"  
"It won't, so don't try." She snapped and stood up and took her empty coffee cup into the sink.  
Mort followed her and stood directly behind her, his arms pinning her from moving in any which direction. She turned around and faced him.  
"No matter what you do, Mort, I won't come back to you, because you killed someone... and that in my book is something beyond forgiveness, and you know that. You had no reasoning. She did nothing to deserve it. She may have cheated yes, but you ended it with her, and found me. I am better than Amy, and you know it. I don't understand why you did and frankly, I don't care to. But I find myself the foolish one now, because as I stand here telling you these things and you are starring at me, part of me wants to come running back to you. Honestly, I cry myself to sleep and pretend the fucking pillow next to me is you, because I miss you so much. I want you back Mort, but that night you murdered Amy, that WASN'T you, that wasn't the man I fell in love with and I can't take that chance again, now can I, can I? I don't want to fall in love with you again, and a day later, week later, 5 years later, wake up next you and have you be some kind of crazy ass, insane nut case, on the loose trying to kill me or some one else just because they looked at you wrong or made you feel like shit, I'm not playing that game like I did a few months ago. I'm sorry. So try and prove me otherwise... but I don't know if it will work." Sarah explained, feeling so much better that she had gone and gotten it off of her chest. Mort stood there, starring at her with sad eyes, his lips just inches away from hers. Sarah didn't know what to do, she want to kiss him, but she didn't want to fall for him again, she didn't want to be back in the same position she was in just months ago, but she missed him so much it was killing her slowly. Mort on the other hand didn't know about himself and he understood Sarah's words completely. He loved Sarah so much, he didn't want to see that happen to her again, but he did want her back and he was just learning to trust himself again and learning how to cage the demons inside of him, but what if she was right? What if they did come back to haunt him? Not only would they come back to haunt him, but they would also come back to haunt her? Could he deal with bringing the one he loved back into that lifestyle? But could live life and deal with it without her? Maybe he could help her cope with it better?  
Sarah gazed deep into his brown eyes and realized that he had to be thinking deeply into her words. She felt bad about what she said, but she meant every single line. Mort sighed and let go of the edge of sink and took a step away from her.  
"I'll go get your stuff. It's upstairs." He said quietly.  
Sarah suddenly realized that after those words she would never see him again. She would simply get her things, put them in her car, start her own life and never hear from him again. This would be the end. She watched him walk upstairs and she rested her head on the side of the wall and felt tears collect in her eyes. Why did she always have to cry? She promised herself she wouldn't do this. One tear rolled down her cheek and that was a tear too many.  
Mort came down stairs with two large boxes and set them by the door he stopped and took a long look at Sarah how was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.  
"Don't." She said as she saw him walk over to her with a concerned look on his face.  
"Why the hell not?"  
Sarah sniffed back more tears and became frustrated. "Because, you'll just make it more difficult on me."  
"And like this isn't difficult on me " He exclaimed and rested his head up against the wall next to hers.  
She refused to look up at him, which is what he wanted and she knew it. "Just, go get my shit." She sighed and wiped her tears.  
"Sarah..." He reached down and grabbed her hand, which she for reason didn't pull away. "I'm not going to beg you."  
"I know Mort." She nodded, her tears now flooding back into throat.  
"But, I'll do what you want." He went to walk away, but she held onto his grip and pulled him back over to her, finally remembering what his hands felt like.  
"Mort, do me a favor." She said through a small sob.  
"Anything..."  
"Just hold me." She cried.  
He opened his arms and embraced her, thanking God that he could once again run his fingers through her hair and feel her heart beating against his, even if it was her crying. Her tears landed one by one on his shirt and her nails dug into back almost like a cats, she didn't want to let go. She didn't want to have to be without him. She wanted to hate him though, she wanted to hate him for doing this do her, she wanted so bad to slap him and to insult him and to leave right then and there but she simply couldn't, she couldn't stop the pain that was taking over her body. Instead, she loved him, she loved him so deeply that it was killing her just to think about walking back out of that door. It was killing her just to move her head off of his shoulder and take in a breath of air. She wanted to crawl inside of him and make up for the months that she had been away, she wanted to ask him a million questions.

She wanted to know everything about his mental state, she was concerned, but at the same time scared. She didn't want to face the fact that he was different, but even though he was, she realized that she still wanted to be with him and that too scared her. She was in love with a murdered and that made her sick. But as she held onto him he felt the same, he loved her the same and made her feel the same. He made her feel better and safe. She felt whole and at home in his arms and that made her happy. She finally looked up at him and he brought his thumb to the corner of her eye and wiped away another tear. When she looked at him she realized that he too had been be crying and this made her feel better. She reached out and took her own thumb, just as he had, and wiped away one of his tears. He faintly smiled and rested his forehead on hers, making her heart skip again. She reached her arms around his neck and then cupped his face, bringing his lips nearly an inch away from hers and stopped. Mort held his breath, waiting for her to make the next move, he wanted her to kiss him, he wanted to feel her lips against his, he wanted to taste her again and to enjoy their closeness, but he knew that it was her decision he respected that fully.  
Sarah closed her eyes tightly and moved her hands down to Mort's chest and at the same time brought her lips against his.

Mort wrapped his arms across her waist bringing their embrace closer together and pressed his lips tighter against hers. They stood just like that for a moment enjoying the feel of one another until Sarah tilted her head and slipped her tongue deep inside of his mouth. Mort's heart beat faster and his hand pressed harder against the small of her back. Sarah practically moaned at this intense kiss, realizing then just how much she had been missing. A feeling spread through out her body and she felt weak, her knees shook a bit and she found it harder to stand up next to him. Mort oddly enough felt the same. He brought one of his hand off of her hip and brought it up to her cheek slowly pulling her lips away from his, not wanting to stop their moment, but knowing that if he didn't he might loose control of himself. Sarah opened her eyes and gazed up him taking a minute to catch her lost breath. His eyes looked beautiful again and normal, they looked familiar to her, they looked like Mort Rainey's, the man she loved, something she hadn't seen in over 4 months.  
"Mort-" She began, her hand still resting on his chest and another deeply rooted through his hair.  
He looked down at her questionably, hoping that whatever she'd say wouldn't break his heart again.  
"Mort-" She rested her head on his shoulder and then looked back up him, his eyes still the same. "I love you."  
Mort brought his hand to her chin and leaned his lips to hers again. "I love you." And with that he kissed her again, harder than before and with more longing. Sarah welcomed this, feeling so much the same. She pushed him against the wall and planted rough kisses down his cheeks to his neck and ears. Mort released a moan she bit down gently on his earlobe and circled her tongue behind his ear. Their minds were swirling, not so sure what do first, not so sure how to take it slow, they both wanted to savor each other but at the same neither could wait any longer, they wanted each other. They had missed each other too long.  
Mort's hand reached downward to Sarah's hips and he let his fingers dwindle underneath her shirt, his middle finger playing against her belly. Sarah blushed when she felt him reach higher and take hold of her breasts. She didn't know exactly why she was blushing but Mort noticed and smiled at her cutely. Sarah giggled a bit and helped him stip off her shirt. He gazed down at her and grinned noticing her shape had changed. She must have lost about 15 pounds. He thought to himself about her job again and wondered how much she must have been working. He felt bad again pulled her closer to him.  
"Sarah-" Mort whispered lowly as she reached her hands up his shirt and scratched her nails against his skin causing him to shudder.  
"Hmm?" She glanced up at with a smirk.  
He began to feel obligated to stop this between them, he wouldn't feel right if they made love and then she left him again. That would break his heart more than her just putting her shirt back on and leaving now and he knew that. But starring at her, feeling her skin against his and her breath on his neck brought back memories and feelings inside of him that he couldn't exactly push aside. He sighed a bit aggravated within himself.  
"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked, knowing that he had to toss out something.  
Sarah looked at him funny and then nodded. "Actually, yeah..."  
"Come on." He grabbed her hand and walked her in that direction. Sarah realized just then that she had to call Jennifer and let her know that the plans were off. Shit She thought as she gazed at Mort.  
"Hey baby," She walked closer to him and grabbed at the front of pants.  
Mort almost jumped. "Yes?"  
"Can I use the bathroom right quick?" She smiled mischievously and kissed his cheek sweetly.  
"Yeah, go ahead..." He looked at her strangely.  
"Alright, I'll meet you upstair, I'll be back in flash." She headed into the bathroom and Mort walked into the bedroom.  
Sarah closed the bathroom door and locked it with a sighed. She pulled out her cell phone out of her jean pocket and dialed Jennifer. She told her that she was alright and that Mort and her were "just catching up on things". Jennifer, course didn't buy it but she trusted Sarah's decisions. Sarah hung up quickly and gazed into the mirror. She was shaking. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this anymore. She wanted him...badly. She loved him whole heartily. But if she made love to him, what did that mean? Did that mean that she was staying? Did that mean that she was back forever? She didn't know and maybe Mort didn't either. She sighed again, knowing that she really had no choice but to walk out of the bathroom and give him something. She striped down to her under wear and fixed her hair a bit. She walked up the stairs slowly her mind still skipping over a thousand thoughts.  
When she walked into the bedroom she found Mort sitting on the bed with his shirt off. She had hold back a smile at the view. He looked up at her and cleared his throat softly, his body instantly reacting to a sight that he hadn't witnessed in quiet some time.  
"Better?" She asked and sat down next to him.  
He looked up at her and felt his pulse race. "Much."  
"Good." She placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it down to his back, sending chills throughout his body. He turned to face her front on and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, those thoughts interrupting her again.  
"Mort, wait..." She began.  
"I know, I'm thinking the same thing." He sighed roughly.  
"I want you, my God, do I want you." She laid back across the bed and rubbed her eyes in frustration.  
Mort laid on his side next to her and said, "Sarah, if we do this, you don't have to stay with me. I'm not going to make you. You know that, I'm not here to force you into anything. I love you too much to force you into something you don't want."  
Sarah glanced over at him and nodded. "I understand that. I just, I don't know Mort. If we do this... I think, I will want to stay more and maybe I don't want to stay, but right now, I think I do. I'm so confused."  
Mort reached over and rubbed her forehead gently. "Me too."  
Sarah laid there, thinking about him. Looking up at his eyes, and his bare chest and the way his cheek bones were shaped. She took in the way his hand felt against her forehead and she realized that if she didn't do this now, she might never have time to savor it again. She closed her eyes and released a sigh.  
"Mort."  
"What's that?" He asked.  
"Do me another favor?" She looked up at him.  
"Anything..."  
"Make love to me." She all but begged.  
He let go of her forehead and rolled on top of her, his elbows taking his weight off of her. He kissed her passionately, his tongue swirling and tasting hers.  
"I promise." He smiled down warmly at her and then kissed her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Their kisses grew more passionate by the second and every time their lips met so did their hips. Sarah's hands clamped themselves against Mort's back, pressing him tightly against her body. She wanted to feel every part of him during their relation. She wanted to touch and kiss every inch of his body and she wanted him to do like wise to hers. Either this was going to be a good-bye forever or a hello-again-my-love, either way she wanted it to be beautiful and Mort did too. He brought his left hand up to her cheek and then back behind ear and massaged her earlobe, causing her cheeks to flush. His kisses grew softer and she felt his hand brush down her neck and then to her collarbone. She parted away from his kiss to let him retrieve his lips to her neck, which is what she was really craving. She felt his tongue glide down her neck to her ear and gently nip at the tender flesh behind it, causing her toes to curl. His warm breath mingling with his salvia was arousing her further and making it harder for her to keep quiet. She found herself thinking that it was sort of pathetic that they were pretty much only at "first base" so far and she was already getting "off". She held back a giggle at her own stupid thoughts and focused back on her feelings and sensations. Mort looked up at her at and found her grinning he thought it was cute but he decided not to inquire any further so he went to her neck, his tongue trailing further down to her collar bone until he began to kiss her skin, his tongue finding its way out again every few moments. Sarah moaned quietly when she felt him reach his right hand over and fully cup her breast. Mort stopped his kisses and gazed up at her, his hand tightening around her breast causing her to close her eyes and then pop them back open again. He smiled widely, knowing that he had done that what must have been hundred times to her before and she had probably only moved for him like THAT maybe.. A good 5 times. He lifted his body back upwards to her lips and before he could kiss her, she kissed him deeply. She kissed him so deeply it took his breath away. His hand tightened on her breast again during their kiss and Sarah felt her nipple harden instantly at his touch. She reached her arms across his back again and brushed her hands down to his behind, taking hold of it and pushing it so that his hips were pressing harder in the general direction of hers. Mort thrust his hips lightly showing her that approved of her action and moved away from their kiss and back down her chest again. He kissed her other breast over the silky material of her black bra, his lips enjoying the feel of her hardened nipple. His other hand squeezed and rubbed at her breast causing her to moan again and slightly arch her back. Mort reached his hands behind her and in one simple motion unhooked her bra strapping. He slowly pulled it away from her body and discarded it off of the side of the bed. His eyes traveled up to hers for a moment and she smiled down at him with a small hint of relief in her eyes.

Mort returned his eyes to her breasts and found himself much more aware of the situation than before. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had missed her so much. He dreamed of this day, of her coming back to him and him making love to her endlessly, but with how his body was reacting, he didn't know how endless it would be. He replaced his lips back to her breast and parted them taking all of her nipple into his warm mouth, sucking on it fully his teeth grazing against her skin and plucking at her until she groaned and reached her hands throughout his hair. Mort removed his right hand from her other breast and brought it downward to her stomach and then lower to her thighs. He brushed his fingers softly against her legs until he came to the waist line of her panties. Sarah lifted her hips allowing him access to slip his hand inside of them and once he did he realized that she too was much more turned on than he thought she'd be. He grinned against her breast and felt her skin grow hot against his tongue as his fingers worked themselves lower into her clothing. She drew in a deep breath and shut her eyes closed again, feeling his fingertips dancing against her sex. She moaned loudly as he took her off guard and thrust a single finger inside of her and at the same time biting down on her nipple. She felt her sex throb against his hand and she opened her eyes to look down at him. Mort lifted his head off her chest and brought his lips inches from hers, his finger still deep inside of her.  
"My God..." Sarah sighed and brushed her hand along his cheek.  
Mort wiggled his finger inside her dramatically and she threw her head back, her hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck and her nails finding a spot and digging into his flesh.  
"I can't take this..." She moaned as he pulled his finger out slowly and went to go back to kissing her chest again.  
Mort looked up at her concerned, stopping everything.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"I need you, I need to see you..." She rolled on top of him a bit forcefully and began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans.  
Mort starred down at her excited that she was in charge of things. Sarah's hands worked quickly, she tried to make her action seem more seductive but she simply couldn't help herself any longer, she had waited too long. She all but tore off his pants and boxers at the same time and in one swift motion tossed them carelessly onto the floor. Her heart skipped a beat and then quickened when she realized that he was naked again before her. Her heart always did this every time she saw him laying before her but for obvious reasons that afternoon her heart was pounding as if it was her first time and her last. She took her eyes off his lower portion and crawled up to his neck where she nuzzled her own head and pressed her body flat against his. Mort ran his fingers softly and lovingly down her back, taking in the way her spine curved and the way her back end lifted upward gradually. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties and pulled them downwards as far as he could due to their position, until Sarah reached down and took hold of his hands and helped him.  
After she had removed her last article of clothing the two of them laid on top of one another completely naked and embraced each other, just enjoying the way each others bodies felt. Usually, they would do something like this after intercourse, but seeing the situation, this act was long over due. Sarah could feel Mort hard between her legs and she wanted so badly to reach down pleasure him to take him inside of her and feel him, to be one with him again. She moaned lightly and moved her head from his neck and looked down at him. He starred at her with a look a question and also a look of content.  
"Mort." She stated, she didn't begin, she didn't question, she didn't ask, she just said his name for namesake and ran her hand through his hair, lopping a strand around her finger and then tugging at it gently.  
He smiled at her and traced his nails down her back, causing goose bumps to form across her sides.

"Sarah." He responded in the same manner, meaning the same as she. Sarah leaned in and kissed him, her tongue hooking with his. She moved her hand out his hair and began to travel down to his chest but he stopped her, taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her eyes into his.  
"Sarah wait," He said a bit unsure of himself or his words.  
She knitted her eyebrows and stopped.  
"I don't know... should we do this? Are you sure you love me?" He asked.  
She nodded and sighed a bit, thinking that they had already established that. "Yes, I do love you."  
"I mean, truly, answer this: do you love me, all of me... can you love me even when I'm not me?" He asked and then cleared his throat, his own words having an affect on him.  
Sarah understood what he meant and looked down at his chest, thinking his words through. Did she? Could she? She waited a moment and looked back up him.  
"Mort, if we do this, you have to promise me one thing..." She was about to make an offer but he interrupted her.  
"No, I won't hear you out until you answer me first." He said and pulled her back up his eyes. "Do you love me for who I am, all of me?"  
Her eyes stayed directly focused into his and her mind flashed back to the day that he had come home and confessed that he had murdered Amy. She did still love him then. She did still love him now. She would just have to learn how to help him and she knew that. She thought about how much she missed him and how even though she was in his arms right then, she couldn't help but think she'd somehow miss him again and how she wouldn't be able to live that any longer than she already had. She nodded again and answered him. "Mort, I love you, all of you, truthfully, honestly, I need you. I'm sorry that it took me to leave you to realize that. But I love you for you and if this is something that we need to get through, I am here for you. We'll get through this."  
Mort smiled faintly and brushed his hand against her cheek.  
"I love you too. I'm sorry, I had to know that was a yes before we went any further. I respect you for choosing to stick by me, that means more to me than anything. Now, what is that you were saying?" He asked.  
"Later Mort, just shut up and kiss me..." She leaned her lips into his and he kissed her hard and passionately, his hand running to the back of her head and deeping their kiss. She parted from their kiss and gently bit down his lip, dragging it downward until she let go and replaced her lips against his chest. He moaned softly as he watched her travel down his body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. She rested both hands on his hips and kissed along his waistline until she came to his manhood and took hold of it. Mort flinched at her touch and watched patiently as she took her time rubbing her hand up and down his length. She glanced up at him for a moment as she held onto him with her left hand and slowly took him into her mouth. Mort moaned as she swirled her tongue around his skin and began to suck on him lightly. She used her right hand to caress his thighs, her nails slightly tracing against him. After a few moments she let go of him completely and took as much of his length into her mouth as possible. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking harder until Mort could feel himself throbbing. She could already taste him and most of time she didn't really like doing this, but at that moment she wanted to, she wanted to feel him, to touch him, to taste him. She wanted to pleasure him.  
Mort sat up a bit and Sarah followed her body with his, her mouth never leaving his lower half and her actions never slowing. Mort knew it wouldn't be long until he came and he didn't want her to have to deal with that. She sped up her suctions and sexily glanced up at him noticing his facial expression was one of near orgasm.  
He reached his hands deep into her hair, part of him wanting to push her further onto him, but he knew that if he did she'd have to pull away. He moaned and sat up a bit more, his hands tugging on her hair causing her to grunt on his member.  
"Sarah you really need to-" He was about to tell her to stop but she just worked her tongue faster and sucked harder, her hand reaching downward and cupping his testicles.  
Mort threw his head back at that and laid back down with a load moan. After he had released himself, Sarah crawled back up his body and kissed his shoulder. Mort looked at her with a look of shock that she done that. She just smiled and kissed him again, Mort tasting his own sex on her lips.  
"Mmm.. Baby, come here." He returned her smile, a bit mischievously and flipped her onto her back. He kissed her chest and cupped her breasts in his warm hands, already feeling himself getting aroused again. He moved down past her stomach and the second Sarah felt Mort's breath on her sex she nearly cried.  
"Mort-" She begged. "Don't,"  
"Why not?" He asked his hand resting on the top of her sex, already touching her clit.  
She caught her breath and replied, "Just make love to me... I want you-NOW."  
"Now huh?" He questioned as he rubbed his thumb lightly against her clit.  
She nodded, knowing that he would continue to tease her.

Mort smiled and lowered his head between her thighs and barely ran his tongue across her inner lips. It was so gentle Sarah could hardly feel it but it was enough to cause her to shiver. He increased the pressure of his thumb against her clit and then licked her harder, this time parting her lips with his tongue, finally able to taste her. She moaned and thrust her hips high up to his face until he took hold of her hips and tacked them back down to the bed. He pulled away from her sex but kept his thumb on her clit, working it faster until she could feel her insides throb and long for something to hug onto. He planted wet kisses along her inner thighs as he continued to tease her, his tongue circling her flesh from between his lips every so often, reminding her of how good his tongue felt on her sex. She moaned as he kissed further into her thighs his lips drawing closer to her again, so close she could feel his breath every time he breathed out his nose.  
"Mort, please..." She begged breathlessly. Her eyes half were now half massed and practically looked drunk due to the pleasure he was providing her.  
Mort realized her position and thought somewhat of his own, he was aching for her too, but he wanted so desperately to push their time together out as long as possible. He didn't want to loose her again and for some reason, he thought that if he stopped making love to her, she'd leave him again. He faintly smiled up at her, a sexy grin is what most would perceive it as but Sarah knew it was probably more of a modest smile, distorted into the utmost sexy appearance due to the situation at hand. He fought with himself for a moment upon wither or not he should do as she requested or do as he wanted and in the end he decided that he would give her the best time of her life.  
"Just breathe, honey." He whispered calmly and rubbed his hand tenderly across her knee.  
"Oh God..." She sighed and bit her lip knowing that meant she wasn't going to get what she wanted anytime soon, but the sigh wasn't a sigh of distress, it was a sigh of hidden excitement.  
Mort continued to kiss between her thighs until her came to her sex again. Then he let his tongue do all of the work, causing Sarah to arch her back and take hold of the bed sheets. He retired his tongue to her clit and flicked at it repeatedly as he carefully and very slowly slid a single finger inside of her. He gave her no more than a minute to adjust to this and then slide another inside of her, pressing his whole mouth against her clit and sucking on it. This sucking was something Mort had never really done to Sarah before but she was loving it and for a moment in time she thought she was going to pass out. He began to slide his fingers in and out of her quickly, his sucking speeding up and growing more aggressive. Sarah tossed her head to the side and groaned loudly, her left hand automatically finding the top of his head and pressing down on it, forcing him to stay directly on her sex. Mort moaned at this and felt himself grow with his own excitement. He reached upwards and took hold of Sarah's right breast with his free hand, squeezing it hard until it totally set her off the edge and Mort felt her tighten and grip against the length of his fingers. He kept his mouth on her sex until she was well past orgasm and with one last gentle kiss to her hood he slid his fingers out and glanced up her for a moment.  
She had her eyes closed and her chest was still raising and falling and returning to normal breathing patterning, which is just where he wanted her.  
"Hey baby?" Mort aroused her attention by stabling himself between her legs.  
Her head grew dizzier than it already was from her last insane orgasm.  
"Hm?" Was all she could manage out.  
"Now would really be the time to breath." He picked up her legs and spread them widely and brought them behind his back and before she could even really register his words entirely he was inside of her.  
"Ohhhh " She all but screamed and reached out for him, her hands gripped tightly onto his shoulders and she finally found the logic enough to open her eyes and look him.  
Mort starred at her intently as he thrust deeper inside her, exploring her soft and warm insides. His heartbeat was speeding up by the second and so was hers. He found it hard to blink because he didn't want to break their contact, even though they were now physical connected he felt as though starring into her eyes, they were joined soulfully as well and Sarah couldn't have agreed more. Soon their blinking became in synch with one another along with their thrusts and pumps. Mort felt her tighten harder around him and moaned lowly causing her to moan back and dig her nails hard into the flesh of his shoulders. She watched him squint at this and she tried to let off some of her pressure but it next to impossible. So she instead brought one of her hands across his neck and brought his body lower to hers. He stopped his actions for a moment and kissed her deeply and almost anomalistically, but she liked it. After their kiss he lifted his body off of hers and began to thrust slowly again.  
"Harder Mort..." She moaned and tucked her arms under his.  
He followed her, just wanting her to say that and began to drive himself all the way in and out of her so fast and so hard she could her their bodies hit one another. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back until she was almost positive it would leave marks behind. Mort grunted and continued, sweat collecting on his chest. He felt himself beginning to drift into orgasm and warned her by slowing down. She realized that they were having unprotected sex-again, but it was only Mort who was unprotected that time. She had gotten on birth control for other reasons.  
"We're fine." She muttered barely getting the words out and pushing his back hard forward so he'd speed up again and sure enough at those words he did. He trusted her. It wasn't too far after Mort's release that Sarah had hers.  
Mort laid on top of her, still inside of her and with her legs still wrapped around him afterward.  
"Sarah-" He pulled his weight off her and looked down at her after a few minutes of catching their breath. "Stupid question?"  
Sarah brushed a tangled hair out of his eye and tugged it behind his ear. "Sure?"  
"Where's your engagement ring?"  
Sarah nearly cried again and felt the urge to be wearing it. "At where I am staying."  
"Oh." He looked sad again and laid back down. He felt fucked over, she had sex with him or rather "made love to him" but she couldn't even tell him exactly where her engagement ring was or where she was staying yet. So she trust him enough to cum inside of her, but didn't trust him enough to know where she lived, that was smart? He thought.  
Sarah rubbed his back and felt his skin bump upward where she had just dug her nails into him and she frowned.  
"Mort, can I trust you?" She asked seriously.  
He looked up at her again a bit upset and spoke his mind. "Yeah, sure, you know... you can trust me enough to cum inside you but ugh, you can't trust me enough to deal with where you're staying right?"  
Sarah felt the sudden urge to push him off of her but then realized how right he was and how he was entitled to feel that way.  
"Look, you're the one who told me not to tell you that." She pointed out honestly.  
"Yeah, I was..." He agreed, not knowing how to respond to that one.  
"But I do suppose you're right with the whole..." She paused and sighed.  
"Oh, a sigh? " He sarcastically remarked and rolled away from her, as if to leave the room.  
Her heart stopped. "Mort " She nearly screamed. "Don't..." She reached for him and when he looked at her eyes and they said it all.  
"Alright then, don't be so bitchy about it." He searched for the bed sheets and pulled them over the two of them, but remained about a foot away from her reach.  
She didn't like that so she rolled onto her side and then onto his chest.  
He held back a smile at the fact that she couldn't be a foot away from him, but the matter was, he wouldn't have left her anyway.  
She looked at his eyes and searched through them and realized that the whole time she had been with him that day, they had never changed, they had remained the same, they were constantly one color brown and a consistent personality, Mort's original person, the man she had fallen for. With that she decided to dish out the information.  
"I'm staying with Jen."  
"I figured so." He said quiet honestly and brushed his hand against her cheek. "I'm glad though, that you're with a friend that cares and that you are safe and all is well."  
Sarah nodded slowly and then stopped and pressed her forehead against his. "It's not Mort and you know it and I know it and I know Jen knows it."  
Mort nodded causing her head to move with his. "Speak to me..."  
"I can't live like that anymore. I can't go to sleep with a pillow that I cuddle with dreaming that is you, I can't look at the same fucking picture every night just so I don't forget the way your face is shaped, I can't sleep with my own hand on my hip anymore, I can't rub my own forehead, I can't continue to see Doritors and cry I can't-" She went to carry on but Mort stopped her with a soft kiss.  
"I'm going crazy too... we'll more so with out you I do suppose..." Mort said trying to be lighthearted.  
Sarah thought about his words and what all they could mean she sighed carefully, incase he decided to get up again.  
"Crazy?"  
Mort sighed now agitated in himself. "Yeah, sure."  
"Mort..."  
"No... not THAT crazy " He assured honestly.  
"Alright, good." She looked away from him, once again unsure if she should had even gone to his place.  
"Don't-" He grabbed her face and brought her eyes back into his. "Don't be scared of me."  
This sincerely broke her heart. "Baby... I-I..." She trailed off, knowing deep down that she couldn't lie to him.  
"I know." He nodded and brushed her cheek again and brought his lips to her forehead. "But just, when you leave here, think of me... and the way I was today.... alright?"  
"Mort... wait...can you just-" She choked up and found it hard to speak again.  
He waited for her to finish which took a her minute.  
"Can you," She decided it would be easier to do it for him than to explain, that way she wouldn't cry again. She straddled his hips and slipped him back inside of her causing both of them to moan lowly. "Just... don't move, let me sleep like this, in your arms, for awhile... please?" She laid back down on him and rested her head in to crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his skin, making a note to herself that if this be their last time together, to never forget it and to never forget how good he made her feel inside.  
Mort tightly wrapped his arms around her back and caressed her a moment then brought one of his hands up to her forehead and rubbed it gently to put her to sleep.  
"Anything for you Sarah, anything." He whispered.

~*~

Sarah woke up cuddled in Mort's arms, her head buried deep in his neck and their legs entangled in one another's.  
"Mort?" She whispered, noticing that through the window it was night. The room was pitch black except the alarm clock numbers which read: 10:13pm. She rubbed her eye and hesitated getting off of him, knowing that would probably wake him up in an instant. She needed to get back to Jennifer and tell her that she was alright, she also needed some advice.  
She decided to kiss him gently and wake him pleasantly. She leaned her lips down in the general direction of his until she found them in the dark. Mort let out a quiet cute grunt and thrust his hips tightly against hers, still asleep.  
"Baby?" She carefully kissed around his earlobe and whispered, "Wake up."  
He moved his head towards hers and slowly opened his eyes only to find not much other than a vague outline of her face.  
"Hey." He said sounding a bit groggy.  
Sarah smiled widely and felt her heart skip again. "Hey."  
Mort felt around and realized that he was no longer inside of her. "Oh, I'm sorry... did I break a promise?"  
"No babe, it's after 10pm, I think we've moved from that position." Sarah laughed a bit and kissed his forehead.  
Mort smiled, nodded and brought his hand to her cheek.  
"Hmm... God, I love you." He blurted out, not so sure of what he saying since wasn't awake.  
"I love you too." She curled back into his arms, missing his half-awake non-sense. They stayed like that for a long moment until...  
"Well, ugh..." She paused and thought a minute about leaving.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nothing."  
"I know, you woke me up to say good-bye." He cleared his throat.  
Sarah thought about it and once again, he was right.  
"Yeah, I did." She looked down at him but couldn't make anything out.  
"Alright." He nodded slowly, not realizing it but tightening his grip around her waist.  
"Mort," She began. "Will you walk me to the door?"  
Mort smiled. "Of course I will."

After the two of them got dressed, which consisted of complete silence, Mort walked Sarah to the door, just as he had promised.  
"Well, this is the door..." He said kind of unsure of himself as they stood next to it.  
"Yeah, door." She nodded and glanced at it.  
"So, good-bye then?" He said plainly, trying with all his power to hold back his sadness.  
Sarah avoided his eyes and gave him a quick hug. "Good-bye Mort."  
They both went to grab the door handle at the same time and exchanged award shuffles. Just as she was about to walk out of the door Mort grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.  
"So, then last night was a good-bye forever?" He questioned tears eating at the back of his throat.  
Sarah stood there about to fall apart again.  
"Mort-"  
"Answer me "  
"I don't know..." She starred at the floor.  
"Fuckin' A, just answer the goddamned question I'm not here to play games anymore, Sarah. Either you want me or you don't. I gave you choices. You take 'em or you leave 'em. I'm not going to lay them back out on the table now. You know I'll work with you. And after all you said to me last night, you just fucking walk out of here like this? "Door"... you know what? Go ahead... walk out... just go... and take the shithead door with you while you're at it, hell why not " He erupted.  
Sarah stood there not so sure what to think. She realized that Mort wasn't acting "crazy" Mort was being angry because he was hurt by her.  
"It's not like that " She shot back.  
"Then what the hell is it then? Did you just miss me fucking you because that's all it really seems to me..." He replied.  
Sarah looked at him rudely and rolled her eyes. "Please Mort "  
"What It's true. That's exactly how I feel right now Sarah. I haven't a clue about you. Yeah, you live with Jen, alright... that took me a damn eyetooth to get out of you, I don't know your phone number, I don't know where exactly Jen lives, I don't know where you work, I don't know a fucking thing about you anymore... nothing. And so you come in here yesterday, you come to get your shit and it's 'oh Mort, I love you' and then it's, 'oh Mort I don't love all of you' and then it's, 'oh Mort I DO love ALL of you,' then it's 'Mort, just shut up and make love to me ' and then it's, 'oh Mort, sleep inside of me' and then it's, 'Oh Mort sweety wake up baby, walk me to the door.' and then you shit all over me? And frankly, it brakes my heart. There. Done and said."  
Sarah looked at him and realized how hurt he was and took a step closer to him but stopped.  
"I'm just...really confused..." She began.  
"Well, there are 3 questions you need to answer right now before you walk out that door if you ever want to speak to me again. One: Do you love me? Two: Do you want to continue this relationship? Three: Do you consider me a threat to you anymore?  
Answer them now before you go and we'll decide, but if you walk out of here with any sort of 'maybes or I dunno's, it's over on my part, because that to me just means that you are unsure about everything right now." He pointed out.  
Sarah set down her purse and sighed. She stood there for a moment and then gazed up at him.  
"One: I love you, yes. I love you 100%, completely. This whole time I was with you it scared me that I loved you so much. I am afraid that I am going to loose you again and that you are going to break my heart and that I will STILL somehow love you 100% and won't be able to love another the same. There.  
Two: Yes, I want to continue this relationship, I want to so bad. I want to stay here, I want to get married. I want to have a family with you. I want have your child. I want grow old with you. But, I don't want it to be like last time, I don't want to stay home all day doing nothing, watching you write endlessly. I want to go out, I want to work, I want to go to college. I want to make something of myself.  
Three: When we talk like this and you are honest with me about your feelings and the passion we shared last night, no I'm not afraid of you, I felt the safest in your arms than I've felt in a long time last night. But how long is that going to last? If I come back here, I want you to get help Mort, I want you go talk to someone about your problems, don't go blabbing about killing someone but you know, get some medication or something or just go talk alright? That's the only way I'll feel safe. If I come back, I want us to talk about how you are doing on a weekly basis, I want to know. I want see that you are alright. You understand? I'm only caring.  
That is where I stand."  
Mort looked at her realizing she was speaking the truth and he scratched at his ear. "Alright, I can deal with all that. So college, check, job...check, help for me... double check."  
Sarah looked at the floor again and thought about all this over in her mind. She thought about if he would do it or not, but him making a stand at the door like he had really meant something to her and the way he acted yesterday... it was all so much like Mort, but a better Mort.  
"Sarah, look, I'll give you sometime I don't mind that... I just had to know... I'm sorry I blew up..." He walked up to her placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's alright." She sighed and shook her head. "I guess I was being a bitch and confusing myself and you."  
"I started it all, I will admit that." Mort offered.  
Sarah nodded and raised her eyebrows at that one.  
Mort looked away from her and sighed. "So...?"  
Sarah glanced back up him and realized his sadness was back on his face.  
"Door again?" He signaled towards it lazily.  
She didn't even look at it and headed into his arms.  
"Not yet... I think, well, I know... since you like definite answers, that I want a kiss good-night, not good-bye, good-night."  
Mort smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her very deeply.  
When they pulled away she wrote her cell phone number for him and promised that she'd call him the following day. Now, finally, walking out of the door was no longer an obstacle for her, instead it somewhat felt like it promised her something, but what she didn't know, but deep down she felt like it was something good.


	15. Chapter 15

When Sarah arrived at Jennifer's it was well past midnight. She used her key to enter the apartment and went to quietly close the door but to her surprise she heard Jennifer shut her bedroom door closed with somewhat of a slam.  
"Hello?" Sarah called as she set her purse down on the couch and headed towards Jennifer's room.  
Jennifer emerged out of the hallway nearly bumping into Sarah and flipped on the lights of the livingroom.  
"Where in the hell have you been? " She exclaimed and folded her arms over her night shirt.  
Sarah narrowed her eyebrows at her and bit her lip before she went to speak.  
"You know what, that was a dumb question, I know where you were... but why is more reasonable?" Jennifer took a seat on the couch.  
Sarah sat down next to her and sighed. "Jen, look, it's alright, we're fine... well, he's fine... I mean, I'm fine..."  
"Yeah, okay." She rubbed her temples and refused to look at her friend. In her mind, she should have never gone there without her in the first place or she should have called Mort and had him meet her somewhere with her things. She couldn't understand how someone as logical as Sarah would turn so irresponsible when it came to Mort and his bullsh*t. She couldn't handle the mere fact that he had murdered someone for such an idiot reason, she couldn't grasp hold of the situation and she wasn't about to let her best friend fall into the same trap again.  
Sarah sat there and starred at the T.V. which contained a black grey screen since it was off. It reminded her of how clouded her head felt and all she wanted to do was to sleep and wake up to a conclusion. She wanted to talk to Jennifer about what she do with Mort, but she knew that she'd just tell her what she didn't want to hear and in the end it was really up to her own heart anyway.  
"I was just worried about you, I'm sorry." Jennifer finally glanced over at Sarah and gave her a small smile.  
Sarah returned it and swallowed. "Thank you for all you've done, really, it means a lot to me."  
Jennifer nodded and brushed her hand against Sarah's shoulder. "I know it does and you're welcome, but you've done a lot for me."  
"Jen," Sarah sighed and looked at her with all the seriousness she could bare. "Have you ever in your life been with someone and then been without them for awhile and felt like you were dead?"  
Jennifer looked at her and shook her head 'no'. "I don't think I've ever been that lucky."  
Sarah looked away from her for a moment and then back up at her again. "Or maybe you're lucky not to have ever experienced that."  
Jennifer discovered a large amount of pain in her eyes and knew that she was speaking of how she felt about Mort. She let out a small sigh and asked, "How did you feel tonight?"  
"What do you mean?" Sarah replied.  
"When you two where making love?" Jennifer questioned boldly.  
Sarah's eyes shifted a bit and then realized she wasn't a fool and answered her question honestly. "I felt as though I was going loose him again... so I tried to enjoy every moment, every breath, every touch. It was like something I've never felt. It was beautiful. I wanted him to become me and for me to be him. I wanted to be forever, but I knew we couldn't..."  
Jennifer sat there and took in her words. "Hm... well, what's going on between you two now?"  
"We're talking, I guess... I told him I'd call him." She said, knowing she'd flip.  
"Call him..." Jennifer said quietly.  
"Seriously? " Sarah remarked, surprised that she'd say that.  
"Yeah, do it Sarah. I can tell, there is a lot to this, I already know what you're going to say. 'Mort has changed. Etc.' just call him. See what becomes of it. I can see you love him all over you're face, and you're words. Call him."  
Sarah listened to her and decided before she bed that night to call him the next day.

The Next After Noon

Sarah starred down at her cell phone as she sat on her bed of the apartment, the picture of Mort and her clutched tightly in her other hand. She groaned as she flipped it open and dialed his number.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Hey Mort."  
Mort's heart skipped and he nearly dropped the phone. "Sarah, hey."  
"How are you?" She asked lightly.  
"I'm good and you?" He returned.  
"I'm alright." She replied wanting to tell him that she missed him already.  
"Don't lie..." He said noticing that her voice was low.  
She took his opportunity. "I miss you."  
There was a pause on his end of the line which caused her cheeks to flush with embarrassment.  
"I miss you too." He said finally and sweetly.  
Sarah thought of her next words carefully.  
"Babe, what are you doing?"  
"Watching the trees outside wishing you were here, why?" He responded.  
"I wish I was there too, if I was... what would do?" She asked.  
"Sarah," He sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't ask me that."  
"I'm sorry." She smirked and really felt like crawling through the phone.  
"Hey baby?" Mort questioned.  
"Yeah?"  
"I want you to come over soon, so you can pick up my rough draft of my new book." He said honestly.  
"Oh yeah " She got excited. "The romantic one?"  
"Well yeah, it's a love story. It's a short novel. It's called 'A Little of This, A Little of That, you should like it. And besides, you've read all of my work."  
She smiled at that. "Yes, I have, haven't I?"  
"Yeah, you have. I want you read it and tell me what you think before I turn it in. Alright?"  
"I promise." She replied. "When should it be done?"  
"Oh, it's done, I finished it this morning. I printed it and all. So whenever you want to come over..." He tried not to hint.  
"Alright." Sarah grinned.  
"So, I guess I'll talk to you soon then?"  
"Yeah, Diffenitly." She replied.  
"Ok. Bye sweetie."  
"Good-bye Mort." She hung up the phone.  
She sighed and looked down at the picture again. She didn't have work until Monday and it was only Saturday. What was she going to do? She looked back at her phone and before she could think dialed Mort again.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Mort?"  
"Hey?" He smiled widely.  
"Are you busy tonight?" She asked nervously.  
"No, why?"  
"Do you mind if I take you up on that story?"  
"I'll see by 6pm for dinner?" He questioned.  
"Make me your spaghetti it's my favorite." She requested cutely.  
"I wouldn't think any different. See you then." And with that he hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Sarah left for Mort's she decided to leave Jennifer a note saying where she was going. She didn't want her to feel left out in the cold or to worry if she didn't come that night. She made sure that she dressed to the finest and that her hair was perfect along with her make-up. She got in her car and drove to Mort's, not really knowing what to expect.  
When she walked up to the door she found it hard not to just walk in out of pure habit but she eventually knocked. Mort came to the door, nicely dressed in a pair of decent jeans and collared blue shirt, his hair was combed back and wavy and once again he wasn't wearing glasses which Sarah appreciated since she still wasn't used to them. He smiled cutely and opened the door further to let her step inside.  
"Hey, you're just in time, the garlic bread just dinged.... I think it's done." Mort glanced over towards the kitchen and then back at Sarah.

She stepped into the foyer area and Mort gently closed the door behind her, she noticed that he had an oven mitt on one hand and she restrained herself from releasing a small giggle.  
"Oh good I can't wait " She smiled as he pulled her closer with his hand, that wasn't covered with the oven mitt, and kissed her softly.

He stepped back from her slowly and took in the view of her body before he walked back to the kitchen.  
"So, Mort, big step from Doritos?" She couldn't help herself.  
He shot her playful glare and then pulled the garlic bread out the oven and turned it off.  
"Yeah, well, it was this or a pizza, and I figured you were worth more that pizza, right?" He replied as he fixed their plates.

She sat down at the dinner table, noticing that it had a center piece of a dozen roses and that the silverware was already set out along with wine glasses and two, already lite candles, that hadn't been burning long. She smiled to herself, knowing that this was something that Mort had probably been working on ever since she called.  
"Alright, now, if the noddles are either WAY over cooked or WAY under cooked, it's not as if I'm a pro at this..." He said a bit unsure of himself as he set her plate before her. It smelled delicious and looked marvelous and honestly, she couldn't believe Mort had cooked it.  
"I'm sure you did excellent." She assured and waited for him take a seat but instead he walked back counter and grabbed a bottle of expensive wine. He sat down and popped the cork, poured her a glass and then himself one, set it down and raised his glass as if to make a toast. Sarah raised hers following along with him and smiling, her eyes meeting his.  
"To you, Sarah, for even thinking about coming over here... and for loving me... when... well, you know when... but I love you..." He reached across the table and took hold of her other hand.  
She smiled widely at him. "And to you...the man I do love with all my heart... for not burning the house down!" She clinked her glass against his and they both sipped at the time, Mort laughing at her joke and squeezing her hand tighter.  
After dinner and a few conversations later, Mort lead Sarah up to his computer where he had printed off that copy of his new short novel. Sarah looked down at the computer a small shiver running down her spine as memories of when she found the story about Amy on there and when Mort found her reading it. She closed her eyes trying to get passed them. Mort interrupted her.  
"Here, this is for you..." He went to hand her his rough draft and noticed that she had her eyes closed. "Hun,"  
"Oh yeah, thank you." She forced out a smile and reached for it. Mort let her have it and frowned.  
"You alright?" He asked concerned.  
Sarah nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm fine." She looked down at the papers and smiled again, this time much more genuine.  
He touched her shoulder and rubbed it carefully. "Okay?"  
"Sorry, just..." She looked around and then back and Mort.  
Mort was a bit confused and then realized what she was getting to. "Oh... yeah." He paused and cleared his throat. "Well, um... you wanna, go back downstairs?" He asked sweetly.  
She shrugged. "Whatever you want."  
"Come on, in my room first, I almost forgot " He grabbed her hand and lead her across the hall.  
She wondered what he was up to and noticed that the door was closed.  
"Alright babe, close your eyes." He said mischievously.  
Sarah giggled and did as he directed. She could hear him opening the door and switching on the lightings to his room. She wondered what was going on. She wanted to open her eyes, but she hated to spoil the surprise. About a minute later she heard his footsteps grow closer and then stop to the side of her.  
"Okay, open "  
When she opened her eyes she nearly fainted.  
"Mort Oh my God You... how long did this take you? It's wonderful " She exclaimed as she stepped further into the room. All along the walls of the room were pictures of him and her blown up, decorated, colored differently, pieced together, in different collages, everything. She walked up to each and everyone and reminisced about the time that picture was taken.  
"Well, actually, it's taken me awhile, but I know that you really love scrap booking, and when you left, you left your scrapbooks here, so I took a lot of the pictures from those and just took copies of them and altered them." He explained.  
Sarah smiled widely and headed back over to him. "Mort, this is the cutest thing you've done "  
Mort blushed a bit. "Thanks..."  
"Not I'm serious, this... this is, so.... so me... and you took what's me, and you made it us..." She looked around at all the pictures and saw how coordinated he had made everything and how much effort he must had put into it. She felt tears develop in her eyes at how much he had changed.  
"So you like it then?" He asked as he watched her stare off around her.  
She looked back at him and nodded. "Oh my gosh, I love it But... there's one that is missing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded, crinkled, looked-like-it-had-been-throug-hell-and-back picture of her and Mort that she had taken off of he refrigerator the day she left.  
Mort looked down at it and grinned. "That's where that one went " He said excitedly. "I was searching for that one."  
Sarah walked up to another picture of the two of them and removed a tack from the bottom of the picture, she found a free space on the wall and hung it up.  
"Now, there, it's complete." She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
Mort kissed the top of her head and held her tightly. "Sarah, I love you... please, I'm begging you... this is honestly begging now... come back home."  
Sarah looked up at him and then back down at the story that she still held in her hands.  
She released a small sigh and didn't know what to say. The room... the dinner... the night before... their conversations... they were all eating at her brain, but the story, that she still had to read, that was what matter most. Mort had always spoke his mind in what he wrote. Whether it be subconsciously or through hidden messages or blunt statement autobiographies like the Amy short, it was the truth and Sarah knew that deep down she had to read what is in her hand before making her final decision.  
She moved so that she was directly in from of him and looked him square in the eyes.  
"Mort, I do love you, you know that and these few days, you have shown me how much you love me, how much you care, but you and I both know that you didn't just bring me here to show me this room... you brought me here to read this..." She held up the papers.  
He nodded, knowing she was right and knowing that he had let his emotions get the better of him.  
"So, I'm going to read this and make my choice... alright?" She ran her hand across his cheek.  
Mort's heart skipped, hoping that whatever he had written would be something to win her back.


	17. Chapter 17

When Sarah arrived back and Jennifer's, she seemed a bit surprised to see her home so early. Sarah walked inside holding Mort's story and Jennifer frowned knowing that this was something serious. They put on a pot of coffee and Sarah finally dished out everything that happened in the last two days, leaving behind little detail and few emotions. Jennifer sat there listening to her friend and consoled her but didn't really do much else, she wasn't sure what to say upon matter. In her mind, Mort was still and always would be a danger zone after what he did to Amy but she completely understood where Sarah was coming from. She felt her pain in her words and her body language and in the time she was without Mort Jennifer had noticed that Sarah was a complete different person and honestly, she didn't much care for that. Jennifer's end advice to Sarah was to read Mort's writing and see what it containing and like Sarah was planing, make her decision based up that and the other conditions she had laid out the night before. Sarah went to bed that night deciding that she would rather read the story and finish it all in one sitting.  
The next morning Sarah woke to her cell phone chiming in her ear. She rolled over and answered it a bit hoarse.  
"Hello?"  
"Sarah? " Mort all but pathetically exclaimed.  
"Yeah?" She rubbed her eye. "Are you okay, Mort, it's..." She stopped to look at the alarm clock and returned a bit surprised, "It's 6 in the morning..."  
Mort sighed. "No."  
A bit worried she sat up and rested her head in her hand. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not doing all that well... and I wanted to talk to someone..." He sighed again, still not so sure if he should have called.  
Sarah shut her eyes again and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her. "Alright, what's wrong, do you want to explain what's happening?" She asked calmly.  
"Um..." He looked around at what he was doing and frowned. "Not exactly."  
"Mort..." She held out his name and paused.  
Mort looked around again and sighed loudly. "I-I woke up... and I was well, I found myself outside... in my car and I don't know why... the engine was running, and I put gas in it yesterday and... now, now almost on E. I'm freaking out... I don't know... I honestly don't know where I went..."  
Sarah popped her eyes back open at his last remark and sat back up again but didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say or how to react.  
"Sarah?" Mort almost begged hoping she didn't hang up.  
"Yeah, I'm here." She hurried, not wanting him to leave the conversation.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.  
"For what?" She asked concerned.  
"For calling, for probably ruining something-again. For bothering you, for being like this... I just didn't know who to call... I probably shouldn't have called anyone... but... I just couldn't take it... I needed to talk, I'm-" He stopped and looked around his car and down at the cigarettes in the astray.  
"You're what Mort, you can tell me how you feel?" Sarah kindly insisted.  
Mort took in a deep breath and finished. "Scared."  
Sarah nodded to herself, knowing that was what he going to say and replied. "It's going to be alright honey, just breath. Okay?"  
Mort looked around again and still felt utterly confused, what had he done? Where did he go? Did he hurt someone? What if he did?  
"Sarah, I'm afraid... what if I did something that I shouldn't have?" He questioned seriously.  
She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping that he wouldn't have brought that up.  
"Are you thinking you did?"  
"Well, I don't know... I mean, all I remember is fucking going to bed last night and waking up in here, very well sitting up and very well already awake." Mort replied a bit upset.  
"I understand that, but what I mean is, is there anyone Mort, that you are not on a good page right now with?" She asked more direct.  
Mort thought for a minute. "No, no one that I can think of."  
"No one at all? None?" She asked again.  
"No one. No one that I would.... or hurt in anyway." He replied honestly.  
"Alright, then you don't have anything to worry about." She said assuringly.  
"I suppose you're right." He somewhat groaned. "But that still doesn't explain this..."  
"No it doesn't..." She chewed her bottom lip and debated going over there. "Mort, are you still your car?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Well, my advice is to just get out of there and go inside, clean up, change clothes and take a nap or something..." She said.  
"I guess so." He replied and reached out for the ashtray to empty it.  
"Mort, have you been smoking?" She questioned seriously.  
Mort's eyebrow raised wondering how she knew what he was doing. "Ugh,"  
"You have haven't you?" She sighed knowing that wasn't good.  
"Well, no, I haven't" He emphasized the I, "But, I was just cleaning out the ashtray because whenever whoever, whatever decided to take out my truck this morning, he was smoking..."  
Sarah found this odd how Mort was referring to himself as a different person when he acted differently or he couldn't remember what he did, but she also understood it.  
"Pall Malls?" She questioned.  
"You guessed it, crooked bastard " He nearly gagged as he opened the door of his truck and stepped out, tucking the keys in his pocket and baring the ashtray in his other hand.  
"Eck " She exclaimed.  
"Alright, well, I'm going to take you're advice... thank you for listening to me and calming me down... I just needed to talk to someone who somewhat understands me. I hope that I didn't-"  
"You didn't." Sarah replied cutting him off.  
Mort smiled as he headed into the cabin.  
"Okay, good... I'll let you get back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you up." He said apologetically.  
"Don't worry about it." She laid back down and added, "I wish I could help more..."  
"You help more than you know." He replied.  
"Good." She said.  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later..."  
"Alright, call me if you need anything." She offered.  
"Thanks, bye Sarah."  
"Good-bye Mort. Take care." And with that she hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah woke up later that same morning to her alarm clock buzzing. It read 10am, the general time she always set it for when she didn't have to work and didn't have any plans on Sundays. She stretched a bit and found her cell phone underneath her pillow, the alarm clock still buzzing away. She grabbed her cell and shut off the annoying alarm. Looking down at her phone she remembered the conversation she had with Mort earlier that morning and groaned. She checked to see if she had any missed calls or voice mails but there weren't any. She debated upon calling him and checking on him but she didn't want to bother him and she also didn't want to start anything deeper into this side of Mort. She figured she had told him to call her if something came up and that was enough. She groaned again and continued to fight with herself so she tossed her cell phone back on the night stand and refused to look at it unless it rang again.  
She continued her usual Sunday morning routine which consisted of taking care of everything in the apartment that she didn't have time to do during the week, such as over due laundry, paying a few bills, picking up her room and general house cleaning. She was done with her chores by 1:30pm and finally had time to sit down and read Mort's story. She sat on her bed and after many knitted eyebrows, laughs, angry cigarette breaks, shared views, and several tears she had finally made her decision by 7pm.  
Mort's story was in fact a love story just as he had promised. It was a tale like his and Sarah's own lives, only he had changed the names of the characters and a bit of their background information otherwise, the story was pretty much a carbon copy of their lives. It dealt with an author and a woman who fell in love with him and her lost pregnancy and his mental issues along with him murdering his ex wife. The twist was that the story was told from Mort's perspective and through it Sarah more than a look into his heart, she got a good look into his mind and the what he had to have been feeling and thinking when he killed Amy. It still didn't make sense to her but the point to the story was that it really didn't make 100% of sense to Mort himself and that Sarah could not grasp and understand. It was Mort who had murdered Amy it was in fact "someone" else as Mort liked to put it, another part of him, another alter ego, another side of him that himself wasn't aware even existed until it surfaced. Sarah understood now and she felt bad for Mort and she was willing to help him but only if he was willing to help himself and in the story it seemed like he was. The ending left off on note where Mort himself had planned, only because he knew he'd be giving it to Sarah first to "proof read it", it ended with Sarah's character reading the story that Mort's character had written to her (as Mort had written her the story in real life, yet again more parallels) and with her tossing it into her fireplace saying, "The hell to the past, I want another future..." and that was end... the end of the story...  
Sarah plopped backward onto her pillows, resting the papers on her stomach. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her initial decision again. She sighed loudly and set the papers next to her. Just then her phone rang again.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Pardon me, but are involved Mr. Rainey?" A strange female voice asked over the other line.  
Sarah's heart nearly stopped.  
"May I ask who is inquiring?" Sarah questioned.  
"My name is Kimberly Peters, I'm head of the New York Police Depart and I have a few questions to ask you Miss. Howard."  
Sarah nearly fell off her bed.  
"Alright... is he okay?"  
"He's fine." She replied.  
Sarah held the phone back as she nervously took in a deep breath.  
"Good."  
"So, do you think it's possible for you to come in and answer a few questions?" She asked.  
"Yeah, that's not a problem. When would like for me to come in?" Sarah replied.  
"ASAP." She answered.  
"Alright."  
"And get your stories straight, we haven't all day." She said.  
Sarah's heart speed up. "Stories? I don't even know what this is about."  
Sheriff Peters sighed and replied, "I just don't like people who dance around the bush is all I'm saying."  
"Okay, so when I get there, just ask for you?"  
"Yes. Just go to the front and put in my name, Kimberly Peters, Sheriff."  
"Alright, I'll see you ASAP."  
"Goodbye." Sheriff Peters hung up before Sarah could return.


	19. Chapter 19

When Sarah arrived at the police depart she put in Sheriff Peters name and took a seat in the waiting area outside her office which was much larger than everyone else's. Sarah sat there, trying her best not to look nervous. She hid her hands underneath her purse and fumbled with the strap, nearly breaking it. She practiced her lines over and over again about Amy and how all she knew was that it was suicide and Mort was of course hurt by it. That's all, that's all she knew. They went to her wake and Mort her funeral and that was it. Act a little sad and leave.  
"Sarah Howard." Sheriff Peters peaked her head out the door and called Sarah's name like it was more of a death sentence.  
Sarah stood up, nearly dropping her purse, but she caught it in time. She stepped into her office and once she laid eyes on that woman she was even more intimidated. She stood at about 5'11 and had to be 190s pounds of all toned, portioned and still very womanly muscle mass. She wore a suit with a gun holster still attached to her side along with a badge and other gadgets. This woman was diffenitly not one Sarah wanted to mess with. She had some make up on and her long brown hair was pulled back into bun held by two long hair pins.  
Sarah swallowed as Peters directed her to sit down at the front of her desk.  
"Sheriff Kimberly Peters, I know we spoke on the phone, but I was in a shitty mood and I don't like to meet on the phone anyhow..." She held out her hand.  
Sarah took it and noticed she didn't have as firm of handshake as she thought she would.  
"Sarah Howard, it's alright I understand, nice to meet you, formally." Sarah smiled, still nervous but doing a good job of hiding it.  
"You can call me Kim, that's fine, I'm not into the other mumbo jumbo Sheriff title and Peters... well I'm going through a divorce so yeah just call me Kim." She returned her smile.  
Sarah nodded. "Alright Kim, just call me Sarah."  
"Okay, Sarah." She sat down and folded her hands across her desk. "Like, I said I need to ask you some questions..."  
"That's fine." Sarah replied.  
"Do you have any idea what this about, at all?" Kim asked.  
Sarah shook her head. "No, I really don't."  
Kim narrowed her eyebrows as if she didn't buy it. "Hmm.."  
"Seriously." Sarah tried to assure.  
"Well, as you know this has something to do with Mr. Rainey." She hinted.  
Sarah nodded and shifted her eyes trying to make her just say it.  
"Do you have any idea as to where he was he was this morning?" She asked.  
Sarah shook her head 'no'.  
"When was the last time you spoke to him?"  
Sarah wondered if she should lie, then again they could always check her phone, what if they already did check her phone...  
"This morning..." She answered.  
"What time this morning?" Kim asked.  
"Hmm, I think it had to be about 6am." Sarah replied.  
"That's pretty early." Kim replied, looking for more explanation.  
"Yeah, he woke me up," Sarah tried to think of a reason but couldn't so she stopped.  
Kim sat there knowing if she asked what their phone call consisted of she'd probably get nothing.  
"How serious are you and Mr. Rainey these days?" She asked.  
Sarah bit her lip and looked out the window.  
Kim saw something change in Sarah's face and she felt bad for asking her that question.  
"Not so good?" She asked.  
"We're fine." Sarah cleared her throat.  
"Alright..."  
"Look, there's more to this, I'm not stupid... what do you want?" Sarah finally cut to buisness.  
Kim narrowed her eyes at her.  
"I want to find out what he's up to and I think that you can help me figure it out..." She answered honestly.  
"What do you mean..." Sarah looked at her seriously.  
"I really can't share that information with you." She shook her head.  
Sarah sighed and hung low in her chair. She thought for a moment, she thought about all the information she had inside her that she could bare to this woman and she wanted to know was what Mort was up to, to make her damn desicion, she wanted to know once and for all if he was killing someone again and this woman just didn't understand and she was the one who was supposed to catch him at before Sarah.  
"Listen, if you think he's up to something that could possible endanger someone else's life or his, I think I'm entitled to know that, because I'm thinking about marring this man and I'm thinking about moving back in with him again, just tell me that much... I'm on the verge of a future making decision here... help me out, isn't that what you people are supposed to do, or is that why you don't want me to call you sheriff, because you don't think you've quiet earned that title just yet?"  
Kim sat there and thought about Sarah had just expressed to her, she released a sigh and glanced out the window for a moment and then back over at her.  
"Listen, I have some information... and I think it's important that you know about it, but first I need to know what you know, what do you know about Mr. Rainey?" She questioned quietly.  
Sarah looked at her and shugged. "I have a feeling I know just about as much as you."  
This took Kim off guard. "Well, do you know that this morning, before he called you he was outside you apartment building?"  
Sarah knitted her eyebrows. "No, I didn't."  
"And did you know, that wasn't his first time outside your home?"  
Sarah's heart began to race. "Why, didn't he just-"  
"Exactly..." Kim brought her hand up to chin and looked out the window again. "I've gotten a few complains from the neighbors and the name rang a bell with because I was also involved with his ex wife's 'suicide case' and I found out that you were living in the apartment building. I didn't a little a research, over viewed Amy's death papers and I don't think it was suicide..."  
Sarah's heart stopped. "You think..."  
"I don't know." Kim sighed again. "There are a lot of things that don't quite make sense in her case report and when we interviewed Mr. Rainey, he didn't exactly make sense, but there's really no proof, and no proof... no conviction. But I'm worried that there's something going on here with you and him... and that's why I called you in here."  
Sarah sat up a bit and sighed now very frustrated. "I, I there's nothing really going on with us... we separted, for awhile and I was thinking about going back with him... but this might change things..."  
"You separated because?" Kim wondered.  
"Well, just wasn't really working... differences. He was always writing and I wanted more of a life. I got pregnant and we lost the baby and after that things got kind of rocky too. It just was too... well, too much too fast, I guess." She bullshitted.  
Kim nodded. "I see and I can understand that, a girls gotta get some space."  
Sarah smiled. "Yeah. So what should I do, about this?"  
"Well, we should play it by ear I think, I've talked to you, obviously you had no idea of these late night camp outs in your parking lot so, next time, we'll probably bust him for minor offense. That's really all we can do... if it bothers you, you could get a restraining order, but I don't know, that's up to you..." She offered.  
Sarah cleared her throat and nodded. "Alright... I guess we'll just see what happens."  
"Okay, I'm sorry about all this." Kim stood up and held out her hand again.  
Sarah took it. "Yeah, so am I... Mort's usually not like this."  
And after she said those words, she thought... 'then again... he's been like this for awhile now... I should have known.'


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah left the police department completely derailed from her decision. She found herself very confused and couldn't understand why Mort would be outside her apartment late at night, especially the night before. She thought back to his phone call that morning and figured maybe Mort didn't exactly understand why he was doing it either, then again maybe he did and he was just using the phone call as a cover up in case Sarah ever found out. All these thoughts swam inside her head, literally causing her scream in aggravation. She was so fed up with this, so fed up with Mort and his unreliable behavior. She was tired of his promises that he never really broke but left unfulfilled, she was tired of setting goals for herself, and having him stand in the way, she was tired of him of always being so... not him. She sighed and turned on the CD player her in car, hoping for an escape.  
"Simple Together"  
By Alanis Morissette

you've been my golden best friend  
now with post-demise at hand  
I can't go to you for consolation  
cause we're off limits during this transition  
this grief overwhelms me  
it burns in my stomach  
and I can't stop bumping into things  
I thought we'd be simple together  
I thought we'd be happy together  
thought we'd be limitless together  
I thought we'd be precious together  
but I was sadly mistaken  
you've been my soulmate and then some  
I remembered you the moment i met you  
with you I knew god's face was handsome  
with you I saw fun and expansion  
this loss is numbing me  
it pierces my chest  
and i can't stop dropping everything  
i thought we'd be sexy together  
thought we'd be evolving together  
I thought we'd have children together  
I thought we'd be family together  
but I was sadly mistaken  
if I had a bill for all the philosophies i shared  
if I had a penny for all the possibilities i presented  
if I had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air  
my wealth would render this no less severe  
I thought we'd be genius together  
I thought we'd be healing together  
I thought we'd be growing together  
thought we'd be adventurous together  
but I was sadly mistaken  
thought we'd be exploring together  
thought we'd be inspired together  
I thought we'd be flying together  
thought we'd be on fire together  
but I was sadly mistaken

While the song played Sarah listened intently, she had never been able to relate to that song before but now she felt as though it took the words right out of her mouth. She started the song over and this time sang along with it, pouring her heart out.  
When she arrived back at the apartment she laid down on her bed and saw that Mort's story was still laying there. "If only I really did have a fireplace..." She threw it on the floor and laid back down and shut her eyes, having enough for one day. It wasn't 15 minutes later and her cell phone rang just as she was about to drift off.  
"Hello?" She held back a groan.  
"Hey, did I wake you up again?" Mort asked with kind of a playful tone.  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Kinda, I was laying down for a nap, you'd know about those..."  
Mort didn't quite know how to take that. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah."  
"So, anyway, I just wanted to call and apologize about earlier." He said sweetly.  
Sarah held back a sarcastic laugh. "For which, being outside my house or for calling me?"  
"What?" Mort scratched his head totally confused.  
"For being outside my house Mort..." Sarah spoke slowly as if he was mentally challenged.  
Mort gave the phone a 'fuck-you' look. "I-wasn't-at-your-house." He replied in the same slow manner. "And don't talk to me like I'm a goddamn retard."  
Sarah bit her lip and then replied. "Well, you were at my house Mort, this morning. That's where you went."  
Mort cleared his throat. "Why would I go there, I don't even know where it is? "  
"Well, you've been here a few times." She pointed out. "So you must-"  
"Wait, what are you even talking about..." Mort stitched his eyebrows, completely confused.  
Sarah debated upon telling him the truth. "My neighbor saw you this morning. Described you and your vehicle and all and they put in a police report, because they said that this wasn't the first time it happened. So the cops came and sure enough your licence plates number matched and the lady told me your name. So their you go... you WERE here."  
Mort looked around totally dumbfounded. "Why..."  
"I don't know..." Sarah laid her head back down and wanted to hang up, she didn't want to hear his voice anymore, it hurt her heart.  
"Sarah..." Mort began. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
Sarah sat there, not expecting him to come out and ask her that. "Ugh, psychologically?" She slipped hoping he wouldn't get upset at that but she wasn't sure how else to put it.  
Mort sighed. "I suppose."  
"I think you're schizophrenic Mort, or you have split personalities... those are my guess, but I'm not a doctor..." Sarah replied honestly.  
Mort closed his eyes for a minute. "I made an appointment." He said.  
"Really? For when?" Sarah asked happy for him.  
"Next Tuesday at 1pm." He replied.  
"Good luck." Sarah half smiled  
Mort had the urge to hang up too but for some reason neither wanted to make the first move.  
"So," They both chimed.  
"So." Sarah stated.  
"I guess, you're ugh, pissed off at me... and the answer is no... and you're staying there... and etc. and 'thanks for you efforts Mort, but you're unreliable stupidity of your psychological schizophrenia and split personalities are too much for me and you freak me out, so I'm leaving for good and I don't want to talk to you. So next time you have your split personality stop by my apartment, (which the real Mort has no idea where that is), just have him drop off my shit that's at your cabin and we'll see each other around-maybe.' there, did I sum it up for you, or should I put it in some more easy going, 'let's still be friends terms'?" Mort finally let his feelings out.  
Sarah sighed after hearing his words and just said. "No."  
Mort rubbed his forehead frustrated within himself and her at the same time. "No...so... it's you're other answer, which isn't an answer-'I don't know'... that's great. And obviously, I'm going hay-wire again and stalking you so you claim... which I'm not even aware of. Well, I'll just go into some psycho ward, and I do suppose maybe I'll call you when I get out and let you know I'm alive. Till then, you still have a key to here, so let yourself in and get your own shit because I'm done." And before she could reply he hung up.

Sarah sat there staring at her phone she waited 5 minutes, her mind completely blank, not really thinking about what he had said, not having time to, she was in shock. She called him back, but little did she know he had unplugged the phone. She threw her phone back down and then let out a long sigh. Her day was going from bad to worse.


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah found herself in her car faster than she thought she would. She drove to Mort's so fast she got pulled over and some how managed to talk herself out of the speeding ticket, which had never worked for her in the past. At least that was one thing that went right for her. She got to the cabin and didn't notice Mort's car. She sighed and parked anyway. When she got to the door it was locked.  
"Dammit " She groaned and searched on her key chain for her key. When she found it she opened the door slowly.  
"Mort?" She called a bit hesitantly, already sure he wasn't home.  
No one answered, the cabin was empty.  
She looked around and discovered that the place was upside-down. It was a mess. It looked like a hotel room after a rock and roll star had a weekend of binge drinking and a fight with his girlfriend. Sarah was so shocked, all the other times she had came there it was spotless and now it looked like a hurricane had hit it. She shook her head and set down her purse. Not too sure of what she do. She knew it wasn't like Mort to be THAT messy. He was the kind of man that would leave his towel on the floor after a shower but always clean his toothpaste out of the sink. Not the kind of man that would leave dishes everywhere, chairs upside down, newspapers all over the floor, clothes scattered randomly about the couch and the phone in the middle of the floor, etc.  
She looked around for what seemed to a lifetime and decided to pick up what was laying around the floor and clean up the place until however long it took him to get home. Little did she know, she'd be cleaning all night. She ended with the mass amount of dishes and put them away. She glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm. She rolled her eyes and dusted her hands on her hips looking at the now, once again, immaculate cabin. Sarah was exhausted she didn't feel like driving all the way back home and she knew she'd really confuse Mort more if he came back to a spotless cabin so she decided to stay the night. She made a bed for herself on the couch, realizing that it probably wasn't right to sleep in his bed. She drifted off by 11:30, still wondering where Mort would have gone for so long.  
Mort came home that night at around 1am, he had seen Sarah's car in the driveway and saw that the cabin didn't have any light on, so he figured that she must have fallen asleep. He shook his head, knowing she'd probably do what she did and that's why he left.  
He walked in as quietly as possible and made his way half way up the stairs until she woke up.  
"Mort..." She glanced his direction over the back of the couch.  
Mort nearly jumped but didn't bother to look at her. "What?"  
That broke her heart. "Never mind." She sighed and rolled back over, the couch making a creaking noise.  
Mort felt bad that she was on that couch, he hated that couch, it was uncomfortable and small, and Sarah was 5 foot 8, which is tall to be sleeping on a piece of furniture. He looked over at her and only saw the back of the couch and thanked God for that, and he sighed, feeling sorry for her back.  
He cleared his throat and then offered, "Do you want me to sleep on that thing?"  
Sarah thought his tone of voice was a bit rude but she knew by how long it took him to come out and ask that it was a genuine offer.  
She closed her eyes. "No, it's fine. You're longer than me."  
"Fine." And with that he finished walking up the stairs and into his room.

The Next Morning

At about 4am Sarah woke up to Mort nudging her knee.  
"Wake up." He said sharply.  
"I'm up." She mumbled and went to sit but found it hard seeing as how she had been laying on one arm and it was asleep.  
"Go upstairs and sleep in my bed for awhile." He told her and motioned towards his room.  
She just looked at him, still heavy with long lost sleep.  
"Go, I'm not having you sleep on here all night, that's terrible." He restated.  
She went to lay back down but he pushed her back up and practically pulled her up. "Come on, go upstairs."  
"Mort, were are you gonna sleep?" She asked.  
"Here." He pointed to the couch.  
She shook her head. "No way."  
"Yeah, I do it all the time..." He said honestly.  
"Do you really?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
"For 8 hours?"  
"No, more like an hour or 2." He replied.  
"Well, no 8 hours It'll eat you, you sleep upstairs, I'm fine...." She sat back down.  
Mort sighed.  
Sarah returned it.  
"This is ridiculous " Mort said. "I don't understand why you don't just go to sleep upstairs."  
"And I don't understand why you won't either " She shook her head.  
"Fine, do you have problem with me?" He asked.  
She looked at him oddly.  
"Sleeping with me?" He furthered the question.  
She looked him again and laughed.  
He half smiled. "Yeah, okay, just take your pillow and your blanket and don't steal my side of my bed. Do you understand?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I get it."  
She gathered her bedding and followed him upstairs.

Sarah placed her pillow directly onto her usual side of the bed and Mort placed his pillow on his, but he put his pillow all the way as far as it was fit to the edge of the bed and when he laid down he laid on his side and did like wise with his body. Sarah sighed and wrapped herself up in her blanket and looked around the room and discovered that all of the pictures where taken down. She held back another sigh. She twiddled her fingers on her stomach, now completely awake. She was so completely overloaded in her mind. She thought about the last time they were in the bed together and her fingers started twiddling faster. She moved her hand down off of her stomach and rested it on the mattress. She starred up at the ceiling and thought about it. She thought about everything. She thought about Mort's story, Mort's problems, Mort's words.... Mort all together...  
"Can you stop doing that?" Mort asked growing very impatient with her.  
"What?" She questioned.  
"Drumming your fingers on the bed. It's driving me nuts." He replied.  
"Oh sorry." She stopped and put her hand back on her stomach.  
Sarah rolled over to where she faced Mort's back and found it hard not move closer to him. The clock ticked away well passed 5am and finally she inched her way towards him to where there was about a 6 inches between them. Mort went to roll in his sleep and woke up to find Sarah staring back at him closer than he expected.  
She didn't move and her heart raced afraid he'd tell her to go back to the couch.  
He just looked at her for a moment and slowly shut his eyes again.  
She whimpered loudly so that he could hear her and moved closer until her chest was touching his. Mort still didn't move. Sarah placed her head underneath his chin, tossed her blanket aside and pulled at his so that it was partially covering her. Mort remained tough and didn't move embrace her. She sighed and glanced up at him.  
"I know you're not asleep." She whispered.  
He looked down at her and slowly shut his eyes again.  
She sighed and snuggled herself deeper into the crook of his neck and at the same time wrapping her leg around his. She ran her hand down the small of his back and pressed him closer to her.  
Mort tried to ignore her but she kept on touching him. She slipped her hand up his T-shirt and found his spine between her nails and at the same his neck barely with her lips and her breath.  
"I think you've well crossed over your side of the bed." Mort said careful not to moan.  
She smiled. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah... and I'm not really into space... so...." He carefully moved her so that she was laying on her back and further away from him.  
She looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Goodnight." he turned his back towards her again and shut his eyes.  
She sighed, moved clear over to her edge of the bed and mumbled. "Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 22

Sarah woke up to an empty bed, her body still in the same position she had fallen asleep. She looked around the room and saw that Mort was nowhere to be found so she got up and used the bathroom. When she was done she headed downstairs and found him sitting at the kitchen table eating some buttered toast and sipping on a freshly made cup of coffee. She cleared her throat and he took his eyes slowly away from his plate and focused them at her feet but didn't say a word.  
"Good morning Mort." She forced out and walked further into the kitchen. Mort maintained gaze at her toes noticing that the red nail polish was chipping. He nodded at her words and watched her feet make their way to the general direction of the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup and took a seat next to him until her toes where out of his sight. Mort lifted his eyes now to her hands that were wrapped around her usual 'Bahamas' cup.  
"So you can't even look at me?" She lifted one of her hands to her chin.  
Mort took her challenge and glanced up at her face for a moment and then back down at her cup again. She wasn't impressed.  
"This is wonderful." She said sarcastically.  
Mort shrugged.  
"Just talk to me " She finally demanded.  
"What is there to say?" He asked sharply as he stood up take his dirty plate to the sink, the wooden chair making a horrible screeching noise against the floor.  
"I don't know, anything... something... not silence." She begged.  
Mort tossed the dish in the sink and stood directly behind her. "Well, it's a nice day outside... I didn't get much sleep last night... thanks for cleaning my house..." He babbled.  
Sarah turned around in her chair. "Don't be a dick "  
"You told me take care of the silence... I'm talking." He pointed out.  
She glared at him. "You know damn well what I mean, stop being ignorant "  
"Me, ignorant?" He laughed. "You should stop being so damn pathetic."  
"Pathetic, me?" She all but laughed.  
"Yeah, the moment I tell you I'm done, you come crawling over here." He replied.  
"And you... stalking me, that's not pathetic?" She shot back.  
Mort looked at her rather hurt. "Sarah, you know... that was a real shit thing to say."  
"Well, CRAWLING over here was a real shit thing to say..." She said.  
"Not as shitty as what you just said..." He looked at her like she was disoriented.  
She thought about it and realized that he was right. "I'm sorry, you're right." She apologized.  
Mort nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
She sighed rather tired of fighting. "This is stupid." She muttered.  
Mort sat back down and rested his head in his hands and then popped back up. "Yeah, it's pointless."  
Sarah looked at him and back at her coffee and then back him and down to the ground. She went to open her mouth but she closed it, she didn't know what to say. So she just sat there. Mort looked at her and finally spoke, "Why did you come here? I know it wasn't to clean my house."  
Sarah looked down again and back up at him. "Crawling back?" She remarked humorously.  
Mort shut his eyes and held back a dry laugh. "Yeah..."  
"You don't seem to want me to come back?" She questioned.  
Mort starred at his coffee and then back at her. "Sarah," He began and stood up, he walked up to her and pulled her up by her hands. She was shocked by this but let him. "I don't want you to say you're coming back and leave me again."  
She looked at him for awhile.  
"Why would I do that?" She asked.  
"You know, history repeats itself."  
And just like in Mort's story she quoted, "The hell to the past, I want another future..."  
Mort smiled and pulled her closer to him. "Me too, will you make your future with me?"  
Sarah nodded. "I promise." And with that they shared a eager kiss.

~*~

That same day Sarah returned to the apartment only to find it empty, she glanced around a bit and found it odd that she hadn't seen Jennifer in so long. She tried calling her cell but didn't get an answer so she left a voice mail detailing that she was to call her back as soon as possible and that she was moving back in with Mort but that she needed to tell her all about it. She gathered her things and loaded them into her car. She was back at Mort's around dinner time.  
When she pulled up Mort walked out and helped her carry her boxes and bags into the cabin, the whole time he was just waiting for her to change her mind but instead (to his surprise) she was excited to be coming back. After her things where inside they sat down in the livingroom on the couch and shared a sigh of relief that they were mostly finished and that the next day all she had to do was unpack.  
Sarah scooted next to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm starved." She groaned and patted her stomach.  
"Me too." He muttered quietly. "Hey, you know what?" His voice lifted up.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's get changed, I'm gonna take you out." He pushed her gently off of him and went to stand up but Sarah buckled back and starred at him for a second.  
"You're serious? " She almost bugged her eyes out.  
He held back a laugh. "Positive."  
"Alright." She smiled and disappeared upstairs.  
Mort grabbed a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt from upstairs and allowed Sarah to use the upstairs bathroom for whatever she needed to do. She grabbed a red low cut dress that came down just above her knees and accented it a pair of diamond earrings and a silver necklace, she had high heels to match her dress and some how managed to set her short blonde hair up and place all this on and perfect make-up in less than 20 minuets. When she came walking down the stairs Mort nearly fell over. He found it hard to take his eyes off her body when she went to speak.  
"You ready?" She asked as she looked him over, finding the same reaction within herself.  
"Ye-ah, you ready?" He fought his eyes from lowering themselves back to breasts.  
"Ye-ah." She found his look so intriguing. For once, Mort was actually out of his jeans and huge sweatshirt or lounge around the house clothes. Mort was always attractive, but he looked completely different in those clothes. He wasn't wearing his classes, he had his hair fixed up, he shaved all his rough spots and the clothes actually accentuated his body.  
Sarah starred at him a moment as he looked her over too and little did they know they were both thinking the same thing-whether or not they should just push aside their hunger and take each other right then and there. Mort snapped out of the daze first.  
"Alright, I'll grab my keys." He turned away and headed to the door. Sarah followed behind him and grabbed her purse. When they got out to his car he held the door open for her and before she got in she slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him close to her.  
Mort smiled a bit crookedly at how playful she looked.  
"You haven't taken me in anywhere in awhile..." She began. "You think I can behave myself?" She asked.  
"I hope so... although.. that red dress doesn't give my hope any justice." He replied.  
She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. "Prove me and the dress wrong."  
He brought his lips so close to hers she could feel the heat of his breath when he spoke. "Gladly." And with that he pulled away and motioned for her sit down.

Mort drove outside of Tashamore Lake and into the city to a nice upper class restaurant called "Yesteryears". The two of them had been there before on their first date together and when Mort parked Sarah smiled over and him sweetly and he returned it. She thought about the name of the restaurant and about how meaningful it now was to her.  
When the two sat down they ordered and little did she know Mort had something planned.  
~*~

When Mort and Sarah had received their order of food, he placed an order for a bottle of expensive white wine. It arrived half way throughout their dinner and Mort watched Sarah curiously sip on her glass. She was wondering what the occasion was for, although she pretty much figured it was just because she had moved in again.  
"I'm very happy that you decided to come back home." Mort said as he set his wine down in sync with Sarah. She smiled warmly and slightly nodded. "Me too, Mort."  
"Are you really?" He asked carful to search her eyes of any misleading emotions when she responded.  
"I am, I've missed you and I'm willing to stick by your side despite the mishaps, I love you for you, and I have a feeling that the real you will always win over this spell that you've been fighting. I want to be there for you like you've been there for me." She replied honestly and finally she felt as though with those words that her heart had made its exact choice.  
Mort smiled at that and let his smile grow when he felt her hand reach across the table and loop around his.  
"In that case," Mort reached into the front pocket of his shirt and pulled out her former engagement ring. Sarah's eyes widened, wondering how Mort had gotten a hold of it. Then she realized that he was carrying her boxes all day and she did remember placing it in a ring case inside a box marked "Jewelry", which would have obvious enough for anyone to find.  
"I know, I shouldn't have gone through your things, but I thought it only fair that I bring out, it's been sitting in a box for awhile, huh?" Mort starred down at it, somewhat flirting with the fact that he was about to re-propose to her again.  
Sarah nodded, "I do suppose, I have taken it out every once in awhile..."  
"Shame to hide such a pretty thing." He shook his head.  
Sarah nearly sighed. "Yeah, it is."  
Mort paused for a moment as they both looked it over, a million memories swarming in their minds and a million emotions. They both looked up at each other at the same time and Mort took hold of both of Sarah's hands.  
"I'm asking you, not to wear this now just as a ring or as something pretty. I'm asking you to wear as I a symbol of my love and as hope for the future and our future together. If you're not ready to marry me, I understand completely. So, I am giving you the choice, I will be in no way effected by the choice you make, because I know I have you back in my arms and that you love me and care for me either way, but I want you to make up you mind upon this now. Either you can wear it on your right hand, meaning we are just dating and living together, which is fine and also that you still aren't so sure about me, which I understand fully. Or, you can place it on your left hand and state that you are planning a full future with me somewhat sooner than later, and that you do pretty much really trust me now. Either way, Sarah, I still respect and love you. I just really want you to wear this, because it means a lot to me." Mort placed it between the crevice of both her hands and watched her closely.  
Sarah sat there staring down at the ring in her hands and thought about his words and her choices. She made her decision carefully and looked up at Mort as she did it. He was pretty certain that she place it on her right hand and sure enough he was right. She saw in his eyes nothing of sadness of rejection, she just saw him smile and she returned it widely.  
"I love you." She whispered, not knowing why she was whispering.  
Mort's heart skipped, finding her whisper intriuguing. "I love you." He replied.  
"Mort..." She bumped her leg against his under the table. "You still wanna prove me wrong about this dress?"  
Mort eyes light up and looked around, thanking God that table secluded.  
Then he laughed. "You know something, I'm beginning to wonder..." He stood up and helped her out of chair.  
"What's that?" She asked as they went to walk out.  
"If you're not the one who's crazy "  
Sarah laughed.  
"Maybe I am Mort... maybe I am..." After she laughed she thought about his words but his lips erased her thoughts away.


	23. Chapter 23

The drive back to the cabin couldn't have been faster for the two of them. Mort cut off the engine and walked over to Sarah's door and when he opened it she nearly threw herself upon him. Mort opened his arms and held her tightly, their bodies pressing against one another and Sarah realized then that with her heels on she wasn't much shorter than him. She tilted her head into his neck and lightly pecked behind his ear, causing him to shutter against both her and the spring wind. She licked up to his earlobe and nibbled at for a slit second until he pulled away, having enough of her teasing, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
"Come on, it's getting cold out here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her up to the cabin.  
When they got inside Sarah set down her purse and turned to him once again. They exchanged glances and smiled as they walked closer to one another.  
"Mort, let's go upstairs..." She grabbed his hands and linked them through her own.  
Mort grinned and rested his forehead on hers. "Hm... upstairs..."  
"Yeah," She shifted her eyes up at his.  
Mort let his right hand push itself under the strap of her dress and slowly trailed it down her shoulder. "I suppose we could go upstairs..."  
Sarah took in a deep breath and felt him back her against the door.  
"Or we could say we didn't even make it upstairs..." He offered as he brought his left hand to her other shoulder.  
She released her breath and kissed him deeply, her hands answering his offer for him.  
Somehow that night they had made their way up to the bedroom and Sarah laid awake while Mort slept soundly and quiet content with the fact that she was next to him compared to the night before. Sarah stared up at the ceiling in the moonlight thinking about everything that had happened that day. She played with her engagement ring and felt odd wearing it on her right hand but she knew it was for all the right reasons. She sighed as she wondered about Jennifer and where she might be and why she hadn't called her back yet. She was concerned but she figured maybe she was upset that had gotten back with Mort again. She glanced over at Mort and rolled onto her side so that she was facing him. Mort moved a bit but didn't wake up. Sarah lifted her hand and went to touch his cheek but stopped. She thought about what the Sheriff had said to her and about how Mort had been outside the apartment. She wondered, could Mort have been part of Jennifer's disappearance? She shook that out of her mind faster than she had cared to invite it and returned to softly stoking his cheek with the back of her hand. She loved him and she knew that he wouldn't have murdered Jennifer, he couldn't have, the days really didn't match up. She was tired, her mind was messing with her. She sighed again and found her hand just resting on his neck.  
Mort woke up from her loud sigh and the pressure on his neck. He slowly popped his eyes open and glanced at her hand and then over at Sarah who was starring off in space.  
"Hun, you alright?" He asked as he scooted closer to her, causing her to knock out of her stare and move her hand.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.  
Mort pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You're still awake?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Something's bugging you?" He asked offering to talk.  
"Nothing important." She replied and kissed his cheek.  
"Alright, but if you want to talk, you can." He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.  
"Okay." She closed her eyes.  
"You're scared." He muttered.  
"What?" She opened her eyes.  
"Scared... too scared for all the wrong reasons." He said.  
"Mort..." She looked up at him.  
"You're scared of something." He pointed out.  
"No..." She shook her head.  
"Don't lie."  
"Fine."  
"You're not gonna tell me of what though." He replied.  
"No, I'm not." She said. "But why the wrong reasons..."  
"You should be scared of the fact that we don't talk." He said.  
"I guess so." She shrugged.  
"So do you want to tell me about it?" He offered again.  
"Not right now... but I will, I promise." She laid her head back down on his chest and drew in a deep breath.  
"Alright. It's just not healthy not to talk." He yawned and rubbed her arm.  
"I know." She cuddled against him tighter. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you."  
"Okay, goodnight, I love you Sarah." He kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, I love you too Mort, thank you."  
And with that she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Sarah woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She smiled to herself and stretched a bit. Before she could make her way down to the kitchen Mort came into the bedroom and handed her plate and a glass of orange juice.  
"Aw, Mort." She grinned and planted a kiss on his lips after he settled down back in bed next to her.  
"Well, hey, it's easy." He laughed. "Look, I even buttered them, woo " He chuckled at himself again.  
Sarah laughed with him and took a bite. "Mort, you're so sweet." She said as watched him eat.  
"Only because I love you." He replied and tasted his bacon.  
She continued eating, wondering why Mort was so much like his old self again.  
After they done eating Mort cleared their plates away and set them on the night stand next to the bed. He relaxed and laid back down under the covers, bringing Sarah with him.  
"So what's on the list for today?" He asked casually.  
"Well, I have to unpack." She said glancing at a few boxes in the room.  
"Yeah, that much I know." He pulled her so that she was laying on top of him.  
"You need some new clothes?" He offered.  
She smiled at that. "Actually, yeah, but we don't have to do that today." She said.  
"Alright. I just know that you've probably been short on money and what not, so I'm sure you might need some new things. Not saying you couldn't take of yourself or what have you..." He explained.  
"I understand what you mean Mort and I really appreciate it." She kissed his collar bone.  
"Oh shit, I didn't call work " Sarah exclaimed. "I was supposed to work today... I never called off..."  
Mort looked at her awkwardly. "Do you plan upon going back there?" He asked.  
"Well, no."  
"Do you need to pick up a check?" He questioned.  
"No, I got it last time." She answered.  
"Okay, then... are you ever going to eat there?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Umm... no..."  
"Then, just don't call or return their calls. They're already pissed that you didn't call off today. And aren't you supposed to give a 14 day notice before leaving?" He added.  
"Oh yeah, forget that shit." She laughed feeling a bit rebellious.  
"Exactly, it's not that important of a job anyhow." He tightened his grip on her hips.  
"Very true, they treated me like shit." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"You can do better." He moved his hands up her back and rubbed along her spine.  
She closed her eyes enjoying his massaging.  
"Mmm... keep that up." She purred.  
Mort moved his hands lower to the small of her back and then to her behind.  
Sarah felt herself grow weak.  
"Still enjoying it?" Mort asked as he moved her up and down against him.  
Sarah lifted herself up with her elbows and looked down at him.  
"I knew you made those pancakes for something..."  
Mort smiled and let out a low chuckle. "The bacon was complimentary."  
"And the juice?" She grinned getting a kick out of his line.  
"Because I love you." He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply.

~*~

Later that afternoon

After the two of them had finished unpacked all of Sarah's belongings Mort went outside and brought in the mail. Sarah was busy in the kitchen already cleaning. He smiled at the fact that she was tidy and always had been. He flipped through mail and muttered. "Bills, crap, crap, bills, crap, Sarah..." He walked over to her and she dried her hand of on a local dish rag. She narrowed her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.  
"No, name, no stamp... someone must have just dropped it off..." He pointed it out.  
"Was it at the bottom?" She asked.  
He nodded, curiously and attempting to walk next to her but stopped realizing that it was her business.  
"Hm, that's odd, no one really knows that I'm here..." Her heart skipped and she looked at the envelope, she knew the hand writing, it was Jennifer's.  
She walked into livingroom, leaving Mort with the bills and "crap" and sat on the couch and opened it.  
It read:  
Sarah,

I'm sorry to have to write you on such a bad note, but I am afraid that I have done all I can for you and our friendship. As you might have noticed, I am no longer returning your phone calls, for that I am sorry but I can no longer deal with you or your unstable lifestyles. I have always been there for you and your troubles, but I feel as though you haven't taken in a word I have said and for that I feel used. I found out about Mort coming over late at night to the apartment and I no longer feel safe with him around here and knowing where I live. I am sorry to say this, you know how much I love you, but I feel as though you have brought something upon me that I really shouldn't have gotten into. Don't bother to call me and apologize, I know you will try, I won't answer and I am going to change my number and I am going to be moving ASAP. I hope you got all of your things from the apartment when you had your chance. This is the worst letter I have ever written because not only am I losing a best friend but I am losing a part of myself. I got way too involved in this and I am sorry if you feel that I am over reacting. Just know that I have always cared about you and that I still wish you all the best in life. I hope that one day you take my advice, but I feel that it is too late for that.  
Jennifer

Sarah sat there a moment and stared down at the note in her hands. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, not realizing that when she shut them tears streamed down her cheeks. She had lost her best friend. She didn't know what to do. She cleared her throat and stood up. Mort was still across the room, finding it hard to mind his own business, but managing. Sarah took the note and as much as it pained her she ripped it to shreds right in front of Mort and tossed it in the kitchens garbage can, tears still streaming down her face.  
Mort looked at her with sadness.  
"Sarah," He went to reach for and she pulled away.  
She folded her arms and held back more tears. "I'm going to um... clean..." She to walk away but he grabbed her arm.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned.  
"What in the hell do you think " She snapped and then regreted it. "I'm sorry... I don't want to take this out on you..."  
Mort nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay..." He whispered in a sing-song voice as she cried into his shoulder.  
"Now, talk to me sweetie, what happened?" He took a seat at the kitchen table and she followed his lead and explained the letter.  
"That's horrible " He finally said when she was done.  
"I don't understand, but I do." She further noted.  
"Yeah..." He sighed. "Well, I mean, you could try calling her, but like she said, I doubt she'll answer if she's that upset..." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.  
She took it. "I know, I suppose, I'll just forget about it, or try to." She groaned.  
"Well, if you need me, I'm here." He said full of caring.  
"Okay. Thanks Mort." She stood up and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"You're welcome." He replied.


	25. Chapter 25

The weeks with Mort seemed to just better and better for Sarah. They shared every waking moment together. They talked about life and interests and Mort was actually focusing more on Sarah's personal needs emotionally more than he ever had in the past. She attended his psychiatrist appointments with him and he was prescribed a mood stabilizer and an anti-psychotic for his hallucinations. Sarah wasn't certain of what he had told the doctor but she decided that part of the appointment wasn't her business, she was just there for Mort's moral support and to make sure he followed through with it. There were some side effects to the medication, she noticed that he hadn't been eating as much and that he was sleeping more, but the doctor said that it was normal so she didn't pay much attention to it. She knew Mort was taking his medication, she watched him take it every night before they went to sleep and she'd hand him his water and smile at him sweetly. They'd toss around jokes about his "crazy pills" every now and then but it was all in good fun and all-in-all Sarah was 101% impressed with Mort's ongoing efforts toward both her and himself.  
Mort sat down next to Sarah on the couch and yawned.  
"Sleepy?" She asked.  
"So-so." He held back another yawn and rubbed her foot.  
"It's a nice day outside..." She looked out the window and noted that the sun was high above the little lake outside the cabin.  
"Yeah, it is..." He let go of her foot and ran his hand up her leg until he came her thigh where he gently patted it.  
Sarah glanced over at him and saw how tired he looked. "You should take a nap honey." She said cutely and leaned into his lips to kiss him.  
He kissed her slowly and reached his hand to the back of her head, his fingers collecting themselves in her hair. He pulled away, cursing his body for being so tired.  
"Arg, I don't wanna take a nap." He groaned and maintained his loose grip around her short hair.  
She smiled at how torn he was.  
"Hm... take a nap... alright babe..." She reached behind her head and took hold of his hand and brought it to her hip. She coaxed him downward to where he was laying back on the couch and straddled him. Mort smiled crookedly.  
"Take a nap and I'll very pleasantly wake you up..." She offered as she slowly kissed down his neck.  
Mort moaned quietly and held onto her shoulders.  
"No nap...?" He pouted almost like a child.  
"Nap." She laughed and kissed him one last time on his lips and hopped off of him.  
"Alright, but you better wake me up baby..." He looked at her helpless.  
"I will... for now, I'm going to go to the store to look for some flowers for out back, alright?" She asked.  
Mort nodded. "Have fun."  
"Okay, I'll wake you after I buy some, I won't plant them, I'll just buy them, put them on the porch and wake you." She explained.  
"Sh I'm sleeping, so you wake me up faster...." He said with his eyes closed.  
Sarah laughed and headed out the door.  
When she arrived back home she carried the flats of flowers and seed packets onto the porch and laid them down carefully. She brushed the fallen dirt from the flowers off of her shirt and pants and entered the cabin to find just what was excepted, Mort sound asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and wondered how she could wake him up. She walked up next to the couch and gazed down at his figure. He looked so peaceful, she hated to wake him... then she smiled mischievously, Mort would wake her in such a situation. She knelt down beside him, her body facing his hips.  
"Mort?" She whispered as she outstretched her arm and placed it on his lower stomach. He didn't move an inch. Her smile grew bigger as she brushed his shirt away and made contact with his skin. She carefully moved her hand lower to the waist line of his pants until she came to his belt and she very skillfully tinkered with it until she managed to undo it along with the button and zipper of his pants. She grew nervous, knowing that Mort would probably wake up the moment she reached her hand half way down his pants so she decided to work with something else. She quickly removed all of her clothing and felt a little awkward doing it knowing he was asleep but at the same time got a bit of a thrill out of it. She slowly and very weightless crawled on top of him and kissed down his neck until he groaned. Sarah gave him hardly any time to reach act and kissed his mouth deeply. It took Mort a second but he kissed her back his eyes still closed.  
"Babe..." He muttered after they pulled away.  
"I told you I'd wake you up." She grinned.  
Mort looked at her and sat her up on his lap instantly becoming very aware of the fact that she nude.  
He pulled her back to his lips and kissed her again, this time more involved.  
"Hm... you really didn't have to..." He smiled as he felt her grind her hips against his.  
"And if I wanted to?" She replied.  
"I take it you did?" He reached down and pulled his belt completely out the lopes, noting that his pants were already undone.  
Sarah just looked up at him grinned.  
Mort ran his hand down her back and allowed her to bring his pants down and off. She gazed down at him and buried her head into his lap until he moaned. She worked at him for a moment until she was very certain that he was "awake" and then crawled back up his chest and laid down on top of him again.  
Mort shook his head at her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back.  
"You really know how to get my goat don't you?" He bumped his hips against hers.  
She giggled and playfully nipped at his neck. "Only because you know how to get mine."  
Mort grinned. "Hm..." He walked his fingers up her spine and then relocated them to massaging her neck. "You know," He began as he played his thumb behind her ear causing her to shudder.  
"I could always just..." He trailed off and lifted her body with his and kissed her. "Just..." He reached downward with his free hand and brought it between their hips and carefully guided himself into her.  
Sarah moaned loudly and pressed her head hard into his chest.  
Mort thrust himself deeper and rocked his hips for a second until Sarah began to move hers.  
"Or..." He took hold of her hips and gently lifted her upwards and pulled himself out, finding it hard for him to do so. "I could just as easily let you plant your flowers..."  
Sarah pinned him down and slid him back inside of her causing him to moan with relief.  
"Don't even try and get my goat " She rolled her hips and smiled down at him. Mort returned the smile and the action.


	26. Chapter 26

Mort left that next afternoon to run some errands uptown which included a long list of groceries for once (provided and handwritten by Sarah). While Mort was gone Sarah decided to finish the flowers she had started the day before. She changed into an old pair of jeans and a meaningless Tee-shirt and headed outside to the backyard. She carried the flats and arranged them carefully to where she had semi-planed she wanted to plant them. It was a beautiful day outside and she noticed how peaceful the corn field looked against her new garden area. She looked around and discovered that she needed a larger shovel to turn the old soil over to help make her planting easier.

As her eyes scanned around on her area she noticed a large shovel poking out on the edge of the field. She narrowed her eyebrows at it and stood up, dropping her tulip bulp. She dusted her hands off as she walked further up to the edge of the corn rows and a shine of light caught her eye from the ground. She looked down and noticed a piece of jewelry. She frowned and bent down to pick it up. She moved it into the palm of her hand and then felt her heart drop in horror.

She nearly screamed. It was Jennifer's charm bracelet that she had given her for her 21st birthday. Sarah stood there staring at it in disbelief for a moment and then almost as though something had pushed her violently towards it, she continued her search for the shovel, but now, for utmost different reasons. When she reached the shovel she peered behind it only to find an excessively large mound of dirt which could only mean one thing-  
"Mort " She tossed the bracelet down in disgust, her mind running over a thousand possibilities as to why he would harm her best friend.  
"Yes?" Mort questioned sarcastically behind her.  
Sarah spun around, grabbing her heart.  
"Mort... you, nearly gave me a heart attack." She muttered, not knowing how much he saw nor the state he could be in.  
Mort smiled crookedly. "Hm..."  
"How was town?" Sarah questioned, her hand still over her heart.  
"Fine, just fine." Mort spoke lowly.  
"Good." She stepped closer to the shovel as a cloud drifted over the sun setting an awful shadow on Mort's face.  
"Mort... go look at my garden." Sarah offered. "It's wonderful."  
"I see you found something of your own." He pointed out.  
"I was looking for a shovel." She nearly stuttered.  
"I see..."  
"Yeah." She hesitated upon touching it seeing as how it could be police evidence if in fact Mort did kill Jennifer.  
"You found one..." He gestured to it.  
"That I did." She laughed a bit nervously. "But it's kinda stuck, you wanna get it for me babe?"  
Mort smiled. "Of course..." He reached over and pulled it out of the soil and stuck it in softly again. Sarah cringed.  
"There." He gestured again.  
"Mort " She groaned.  
"What?" He laughed. "It's not in there hard anymore."  
"You're such an asshole " She tired to tease to with him.  
"Asshole... yeah... murderer... sure.... did I kill Jennifer? Dig it up and find out yourself..." He walked away.  
Sarah stood there confused as to what her next move should be as she watched Mort rather casually stroll away from the disturbing situation at hand. She turned to her right and found the shovel again, it seemed to stare back at her just begging her to grab its handle and turn over the soil below it.

She groaned and gazed up at the sky. She noticed that the sun was still hiding behind some grayish clouds that had formed and she took note that it seemed to ironically fit the dreadful setting. She looked back towards the cabin and saw that Mort was gone. She decided that she was going to answer the shovels beckoning but be as smart as she knew how to be about it. She quickly walked over to her gardening area and slipped her gloves on. When she was done she returned to the shovel and cringed.

She carefully took hold of it and began to undig the already disrupted ground. She undig as fast as she could manage until she felt her sides begin to hurt and the muscles in her arms shake. About 4 feet down she felt the shovel hit something and she felt sick. She knelt down and leaned into get a better look. She dusted dirt off the area and her hand caught brown hair. She screamed and fell backwards into the shovel. Once she collected herself, she got on her hands and knees and used her hands to push away more dirt, her mind now obsessing with the fact that she had to prove to herself that it WAS Jennifer. She pushed aside mounds of the dirt faster than she knew possible, worms inching between her fingers, causing her to quiver.

She felt sick and dizzy but her adrenaline kept her moving. She saw pale skin and then a pink sweatshirt and finally she saw her face. It was completely distorted and decayed. Sarah pulled herself back and held the back of her gloved hand to her nose, she hadn't noticed the horrible smell of rotting death until then, until she had succeeded her task.  
Very slowly Sarah covered Jennifer's face with dirt in a sign of respect. And crawled out of the grave.

She dusted herself off and tossed her gloves back over in her gardening area where she also threw up. When she had done her best to recover she had no choice to but to go inside and face Mort. Her time was up.  
When she walked in Mort was upstairs on his computer which looked all too familiar. The sight alone sent chills down her spine.  
Sarah shut the door quitely and slowly walked up the stairs to face him.  
"You know, I get a real good view of your garden here..." Mort pointed to the small window across from his desk and to the right.  
Sarah gazed at it and realized that he was correct and had probably seen everything.  
"That's great Mort, it's like a little secret window..." She forced a nervous smile.  
"It is MY secret window." He paused to let out a slow laugh. "So tell me, doesn't vomit work as fertilizer?" He asked as he brought his hand up to his chin trying to look enthralled.  
Sarah looked away and shifted her feet and then gazed her eyes very hatefully into his.  
"Let me guess... 'Fuck you Mort ' 'I'm Leaving '" He laughed again knowing very well how trapped he had her.  
"You're fucking nuts " Sarah finally held out her hands and shook her head in disgust.  
"Leave then." He dared and gestured towards the door.  
"I am." She went to grab her keys but he stood up. "Just fucking let me go "  
"I was going to escort you to the door." He offered calmly.  
"I don't need you to." She replied and pushed him away.  
"Pissy now aren't we...?"  
"You murdered my best friend and buried her in the goddamn back yard " She screamed as she stormed into the bedroom for her purse to gather her car keys.  
Mort let out another deranged laugh.  
Sarah searched through her purse rapidly and realized it was pointless.  
"Keys Mort... give me my keys " She held out her hand.  
Mort looked around rather confused. "Don't you have them?"  
"Fuck you, where are they " She backed him into the bedroom wall.  
He gazed at her and she noticed that his brown eyes were glossed over. "I Don't have them..."  
"This is fucked.... what do you want from me... just tell me. I won't tell the cops, fine whatever. Just let me leave you." She begged with tears running down her cheeks.  
Mort reached out to wipe a tear off her face and she flinched away from him and nearly knocked herself into a dresser.  
"Don't touch me My... God... don't... don't...." She sobbed. Mort stood there and shook his head.  
"Pathetic... here-" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out her car keys.  
Sarah looked at him and looked at her keys.  
He tossed them at her.  
"Go on."  
She caught them, grabbed her purse and headed out the bedroom door not bothering to look back.

She rushed out the front door and managed to get her car unlocked and started faster than she knew possible. She locked her car doors back up and when she went to pull out of the drive way she noticed that her car was moving awkwardly. She sighed and unlocked her doors. She stepped out of the vehicle only to come to realization that her tires had been slashed. She slammed her head roughly against the drivers window and stuffed her car keys back into her pocket.

She had no idea as to what she should do next. She had to resort to calling 911 and she knew it. She opened her car door again and sat down in the drivers seat. She shut and locked all the doors. She turned the engine on again and searched in her purse for her cellphone. When she found it she smiled to herself thanking God she had found some escape. She flipped it open only to find that it was off. She frowned and pushed harder on the ON button.

She remembered charging it so there shouldn't have been a reason for it not to work. After several tries she tossed the phone onto the floor mat of the passenger side and screamed in desperation. She saw Mort emerge out of the cabin and come closer to her car.  
She searched him over and cracked her window enough to speak.  
"Having technical difficulties?" He asked rather sarcastically.  
Sarah shot him a glare and gripped her stirring wheel, trying to think of a plan.  
"Yes, I am... but I can't hide in my car all night." She looked around and opened her door.  
Mort nodded.  
Sarah stepped out a bit wary of him and side stepped away from her car. She eyed him narrowly and he gestured back toward the cabin. She followed the lead and let go of a quiet sigh. When they got back inside Mort slammed the door and shut and watched her sit on the couch.  
"Why did you kill her Mort?" She asked breathlessly, avoiding his eyes.  
Mort stood directly in front of her and shook his head sadly, mocking the fact that she hadn't caught on to his plan yet.  
"She was in our way Sarah." He answered.  
"Our way?" She looked up at him confused.  
"Yeah, in our way, just like Amy." He continued. "So I had to put an end to it."  
"But her note...?" She wondered out loud.  
Mort laughed again. "I force her to write that. I wasn't parking outside the apartment at night for you Sarah, I was out there for Jennifer. I told her that if she wrote that in front of me that I'd let her go... so sad... she believed me... but I couldn't trust her. So I did what I had to do and put the note in the mail box and-"  
"And her in the backyard... yeah... I get it." Sarah nearly threw up again.  
Mort sat down next to Sarah and reached out for her hand but she pulled away.  
"Don't... don't try to make things better..." Sarah scooted to the side of the arm rest on the couch.  
Mort cleared his throat.  
"And my car... you fucking slashed the tires..." She shook her head disgusted.  
"Yeah."  
"And my phone?" Sarah questioned.  
"I took the battery out." He smiled to himself.  
Sarah stood up feeling dizzy. "All this for...?"  
"For you and I to never end." He stood up next to her.  
"It wouldn't have ended Mort, if you wouldn't have done any of this shit. This is way too fucked up " She tossed her hands in the air.  
He grinned crookedly. "Fucked up..."  
Sarah looked over at him and noticed that he was completely out of control. She needed to get out but she had no way, she began to feel herself panic.  
"Mort..." She walked closer to him. "Please..."  
"Please what?" He asked.  
"Please... just let me leave. I'm begging you." She put her hands on his chest and looked him straight in his eyes which were no longer his own.  
He chuckled again and shook his head. "Sorry honey, but I'm afraid you're too far into this one."  
"Mort, you're not yourself right now. Just calm down. Just sit down and breath and relax." She walked him over to the couch again but he resisted.  
"I'm fucking peachy " He shot back.  
She flinched at his strong words and pulled away from him.  
Mort noticed how scared she was and rolled his eyes. "Come on Sarah... tell me... am I going to kill you?" He asked.  
She was shocked. "I don't... I don't know..."  
"You don't know... you don't.... hm... so do you feel like you are walking on pins and needles?" He started walking into her so she walked backwards.  
"Honestly I do." She replied.  
"Does it scare you?" He asked.  
She glanced behind her and realized that she was getting backed into the fireplace.  
"Does it? " He yelled.  
"It does " She answered frightened as her back hit up against the stone of the mantle.  
"Do you think I'd have the nerve to kill you?" He asked.  
Sarah shrugged. "You killed your ex wife and someone I love... I don't know if I can trust you Mort."  
Mort blocked her between both of his arms and leaned his lips against her ear. "Does it make you sick knowing you fucked me last night and I killed your best friend?"  
Sarah's mind froze and she shut her eyes tears gathering in them again.  
"You would kill me, you bastard." She spat as she tried to get out of his grip.  
Mort found it easy to control her in the position he had her in so he just laughed at her attempt.  
Sarah continued to sob uncontrollably.  
"Mort, please, I know there is a part of you not like this... please... stop.... my God, please, just stop..." She begged.  
Mort pressed his hips against hers making her position more uncomfortable and causing her to lose her balance. She held onto him not wanting to but having to keep herself from falling.  
"Now you want me?" Mort grinned.  
"Fuck off." She groaned and leaned her neck back against the mantle to stabilize herself so that so could let go of him.  
Mort laughed and continued to watched her wiggled around pathetically.  
"Mort..." Sarah tried again. "Please... I love you."  
Mort looked at her the second she said those words and for a millisecond she saw his old eyes and she felt her heart beat harder.  
"Mort... I need you please... I love you so much..." She continued.  
He stood there, his grip on her arms loosening and his face looking very confused. Sarah had a difficult time but she broke free from him and reached to the side of the fireplace and snatched up the log poker. She felt a little inadequate with a log poker as a weapon but it was the best she could come up with. She pointed it at him and Mort shoot a glare at her that said everything.  
"I'll do it " Sarah held the poker up to his chest level.  
Mort sighed. "Sure babe, go for it."  
She looked down at her potential weapon and back up at Mort who sarcastically had this hands up in the air and was circling around almost like a he doing some kind of dance. She rolled her eyes and realized that he was beyond insane now and just held the poker at her side.  
"Please Mort, just let me leave, put this behind us." She tried again, she knew it was going to be to no avail but she wanted to end on a better note than leaving dead.  
Mort stopped his "dancing" and stared at her.  
"I can't I already told you that Sarah. Now put the log thing down and we'll be happy again." He attempted to speak calmly.  
Sarah almost laughed at his calm attempt and gripped the iron poker tighter.  
Mort walked up to the mantle of the fireplace fully aware that she had not dropped her weapon and turned his back towards her.  
"I just want us to be happy again Sarah, that's all I want and have ever wanted. I didn't want us to end like Amy and I." He rested his head in one of his hands.  
Sarah stayed away from him but watched his back and tried to view his face in the mirror next to the mantle but he was too slouched down to get a good view.  
"You didn't have to end her life to make ours better Mort..." She said quietly.  
Mort sighed. "I did Sarah, you don't understand that. She was trying to tell me that our baby was going to end up just like hers and mine and then it happened, when I came home that afternoon. Sure enough, you miscarried, just like she had... and it was her fault. She was a bad omen in our relationship. She was trying to end everything. She tried to win me back and I wouldn't let her so she was getting angry and she... she made you loose our baby just like she lost hers...."  
Sarah could tell that Mort was crying now but she let him continue.  
"After I did it Sarah... after... I knew it was wrong... but we were happier without her for awhile... until you found out... and I wasn't the same. I couldn't hide it from you, it drove me worse." He paused to take a deep breath because he was sobbing.  
Sarah took a step closer to him, her heart completely broken and still ripped apart from Jennifer.  
"And what about Jennifer Mort, why did you hurt her too?" She asked desperately.  
Mort put his head down further and then popped it back up again higher into his hand. Sarah could tell he was having a hard time confessing all of these things too her, all of his twisted logic.  
"I did it, because... because, she was your escape and I knew that if you ever left me again you'd go to her. I knew she knew the whole story about me because I know you Sarah and I know your relationship with her and I understand that you can't just confide in me everything, certainly not with me like this... so you had to have been telling her everything about me and you and Amy and why you were leaving me and the true way I am... and anyone in their sane mind would tell you to stay away from me... so I couldn't stand that so... I did it. To protect our relationship again." He paused and turned to face her.  
Sarah looked at him and he looked at her, tears still running down his face.  
"I fucking hate myself " He exclaimed and wiped at his cheek. "I know I am a horrible person and I am going to hell for everything I have done, after Amy, after your friend, after how I have treated you.... just fucking kill me Sarah. I deserve it, because after all I have done for trying to stay with you... I am not having you leave me... I am not letting you walk out this door. So kill me. I'll let you kill me at my consent, that's fine. I would rather die at the hands of someone I love, than at the hands of someone I hate and resent so much, because if you leave, if you some how manage out that door, I will take my own life. That's not a threat, that's a fact."  
Sarah gazed at him and nodded slowly. That's all she could do. She had no more tears left for the situation.  
Very slowly Sarah dropped the poker and walked up to Mort. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him for a long moment. Mort was shocked by her embrace but quickly welcomed it and held her close. She pressed her lips on his shoulder and kissed up to his neck and cheek, where she tasted the bitter salt of his tears. She pulled away for a instant and gazed at him. She half way smiled and Mort returned it, neither one of them so certain as to what exactly they were smiling about. Then she kissed his lips. She kissed him slowly and deeply. Her tongue massaging his back and fouth and only pulling away long enough to slide right back in. As she kissed him she backed him against the mantle of the fireplace again until she had him in the position that he had her in earlier, his back against it and her hips on his, only her arms were wrapped around his chest and his hair. Mort had one hand on her lower back and another in her hair.  
Sarah took her right hand off of Mort's chest and reached up the ledge of the Mantle.  
Mort pulled away from their kiss and moved his mouth to her ear, his eyes still closed.  
"Just remember that I've always loved you Sarah." He whispered.  
Sarah's eyes teared and her throat chocked. "I love you too Mort." She whispered back barely able to mange her words, but somehow still after all he had done honestly meaning them. She fished for his lips again and as she did she grabbed a decorative vase off of the mantels ledge and quickly smashed it on top of his head.  
She stepped away fast enough and watched him and the white and blue pieces of the vase crash down to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes nor what had happened.  
She hurried to his side and called out his name. He didn't answer. She checked his breathing and it seemed fine but a little slowed. She had only knocked him out for awhile.  
_"Good-bye Mort."_  
She sighed loudly and rushed to the phone, luckily there was dial tone. She dialed 911 and explained that she had an urgent emergency.  
When the cops and ambulance arrived Sarah showed them where the bodies where located and told them the whole story in detail. Mort was rushed to the hospital and after he came to he was put on trial and charged with 2 counts of first degree murder. He was sentenced to life in prison. Sarah got to keep the cabin but she sold it and bought her own little home upstate. She started a new life.

She eventually went to college and took up nursing like she had planned. It took her a long time but she started dating again.

She visited Mort once in prison but he was too far out of it to even hold a rational conversation with her so she let it go. She knew in her heart what had really happened between the two of them and that's all that really mattered to her.  
The only thing that Sarah never could let go of was the story Mort had written for her. She eventually finished it herself. She still left the title _"A Little of This, A Little of That",_ but she put in her own personal ending where her character stayed together with Mort's, they got married, had kids, and as most fairytales usually go- _"They lived happily ever after- the end"._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN! -DEPPDEPENDANT-**


End file.
